Tensions, conflits et divisions
by surnatural mafia
Summary: Bonnie a confiance en ses amis pourtant depuis un moment, doutes et ressentiments à leur égard, longtemps laissés derrière elle refont surface au point que Kai, réputé psychopathe, s'en servira dans le but de monter cette dernière contre eux afin d'y semer le désordre dans le Scooby-gang. Mais éloigner la sorcière du groupe ne semble pas être la seule raison qui motive le sorcier.
1. Chapter 1

**Résumé** **: Tout commence entre la saison cinq et six où contrairement à la série, Bonnie n'a pas tenté de ramener Jeremy d'entre les morts en fin de saison quatre, ce qui permis à cette dernière de rester en vie en gardant son statut de sorcière mais amena des aussi changements comme le fait d'avoir conserver l'Expression, attirant malheureusement la convoitise des autres sorciers pour ce pouvoir aussi puissant que destructeur, si on devait ajouter à cela un nouvel ennemi aussi psychopathe que manipulateur qui se fera une joie de profiter des conflits et tensions qu'il y a au sein du Scooby-gang pour y semer le désordre, la vie à Mystic-Falls est loin d'être tranquille.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1: Deux étudiants mystérieux.**

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis l'effondrement de l'autre-côté dû à la mort d'Amara qui servait de lien entre ce purgatoire surnaturel et le monde des vivants. Le suicide de cette dernière avait entraîné son amant dans sa tombe à cause du sort que lui avait jetée Qetsiyah en liant Silas à la petrova originelle, après que celui-ci prit la cure. La sorcière millénaire avait profité du voile levé par sa descendante pour piéger son ex fiancé avec l'aide des Salvadore en utilisant Amara comme appât, ce qui fonctionna mais pas comme prévu car la destruction de l'ancre avait provoqué la chute de irrémédiable de l'autre-côté.

Elena, Caroline, Bonnie et Matt s'était inscrit à l'Université de Withmore. Bonnie partageait évidemment la même chambre que ses meilleures amies avec qui elle se sentait à l'aise mais depuis un moment la sorcière sentait une certaine tension entre les deux vampires, devinant sans peine que la raison de leur désaccord de plus en plus violent ne pouvait être que Damon Salvadore, le petit ami actuel de la jolie brune. Au début ce n'était que de simples avertissements ou remarques innocentes jusqu'à ce que ça se transforme en commentaires cassants et désobligeants qui agaçait de plus en plus la jeune Gilbert.

\- Je commence à être fatiguée de tes critiques incessante sur mon petit-ami! Avoua son amie lassée entendre des dénigrements au sujet de l'homme qu'elle aime! Même si ce dernier n'avait pas eu un passé honorable à cause de ses actions, Damon avait changé! Il n'était plus ce vampire cruel qu'elle avait rencontrée à l'époque où cette dernière était encore en couple avec Stefan! Caroline avait peut-être de bonnes raisons de ne pas y croire mais cette fois-ci elle allait trop loin!

\- Peut-être que si je ne le voyait pas passer à tout bout de champ dans nôtre chambre pour me provoquer: je ne dirais rien!

\- Il te provoque comment? Demanda Elena!

\- Les surnoms débiles qu'il me donne, avec lesquels il m'appelle!

\- Ce n'est pas méchant! Damon aime plaisanter de tout et de rien! Il est comme ça!

\- Qu'il plaisante avec toi si cela lui chante mais pas avec moi!

\- Il sait que tu le détestes, Caroline!

\- Pas assez on dirait! Sinon il ne me sortirait pas ses blagues idiotes sans parler de ses allusions ou ses sous-entendus lorsqu'il s'adresse à moi! Répliqua la blonde!

\- Quoi? Le fait que tu ais couchée avec lui quand il t'a dit que tu te sois consolée après que tu te sois pris un râteau par son frère?

La phrase mot pour mot qu'Elena venait de répéter de la bouche de Damon la figea. Caroline avait l'impression d'entendre ce crétin de Salvadore.

\- Elena! Désapprouva Bonnie!

\- Il n'a pas tort!

Ces paroles eurent comme l'effet un poignard pour la vampire qui s'en alla brusquement en claquant la porte derrière elle.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Bonnie et Elena se rendirent à leur cours en voyant Caroline qui avait déjà pris place à la première rangée. La jolie blonde avait passé la nuit ailleurs suite à la dispute d'hier. La vampire salua la sorcière d'un clignement de la tête sans accorder un seul regard à la brune visiblement toujours fâchée contre cette dernière. La jeune Gilbert avait remarqué l'attitude de celle-ci mais préféra l'ignorer. Bonnie mal à l'aise se retrouvait coincée entre ses deux amies, une situation insupportable qu'elle comptait bien-sûr remédier le plus vite possible en les réconciliant.

Pendant que celle-ci était plongée dans ses pensées, la métisse sentit une énergie étrange autour d'elle comprenant qu'il y avait un autre sorcier dans la salle ou plutôt les environs. En regardant par la fenêtre elle vit une jeune blonde assise sur la pelouse devant le campus en train de rigoler avec un garçon blond comme elle, ces deux personnes avaient d'être des étudiants de Withmore mais se retourna lorsqu'elle les vit la regarder à leur tour en la fixant d'un air surpris.

Lorsque le cours termina, Bonnie se dirigea vers Caroline mais Elena la retenue par le bras.

\- Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire? Questionna-t-elle?

\- Vous comptez rester comme ça pendant combien de temps? Cette situation me gêne, Elena! Je n'ai pas envie de choisir entre l'une de vous deux!

\- Je ne te demande pas de le faire!

\- Dans ce cas qu'est ce que tu attends pour aller lui parler? Insista la sorcière devant l'entêtement de son amie!

\- Non! Lui répondit fermement Elena!

\- Pourquoi?

\- Je ne supporte plus de l'entendre sans cesse dénigrer celui que j'aime, Bonnie! Et il est temps qu'elle le comprenne! Si elle en est incapable: je crains qu'il ne faudrait peut-être plus que nous partagions la même chambre!

\- Attends! Tu es sérieuse?

\- Oui! Ne compte pas sur moi pour allez lui parler! Avoua la vampire avant d'aller rejoindre Matt qui l'attendait derrière la porte de la classe!

Tandis que Bonnie regardait des deux amis au fond du couloir s'en aller en discutant, la sorcière décida d'aller parler elle même à Caroline, ne voulant absolument pas que les choses restent comme ça mais pendant que cette dernière marchait d'un pas décidée, une énergie étrange envahit la pièce.

\- Alors c'est bien de toi que vient cette puissance! Dit soudain une voix inconnue! Je n'avais jamais rien sentit de tel jusqu'à maintenant!

En se retournant, la métisse reconnue la jeune fille blonde qu'elle avait vue devant la fenêtre du campus. Une sorcière qui semblait visiblement curieuse.

\- Qui es-tu?

\- Liv Parker! Se présenta-t'elle en lui tendant la main! Et toi?

\- Bonnie Bonnett!

\- Cela te dirait que nous nous retrouvions au réfectoire pour faire connaissance?

\- Oui bien-sûr!

\- Alors à tout à l'heure! Dit-elle en repartant!

En regardant Liv se diriger vers la sortie, Bonnie se d'où pouvait bien venir cette sorcière. Une réponse qu'elle attendait impatience à la fois réticente et heureuse d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un comme elle au sein du campus ce qui changerait des vampires qui l'entouraient constamment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2: Une fusion fratricide.**

Cela faisait trois jours que les deux amies de la sorcière ne se parlaient plus, une situation qui devenait de plus en plus intenable pour Bonnie qui avait tout tentée en vain, dans l'espoir de les réconcilier. Il arrivait aux vampires de se croiser dans les couloirs du campus mais chacune continuait son chemin sans s'adresser la parole comme de parfaites étrangères.

Cependant, sa discussion avec Caroline l'avait bouleversée au point que Bonnie se demandait si elle devait en parler à Elena, comme la blonde refusait catégoriquement de le faire à cause des propos que la jeune Gilbert avait eu dans leur dortoir, mais son amie devait le savoir même si ce n'était pas une chose agréable à entendre et cela lui permettra au moins de comprendre la haine viscérale que Caroline voue à son petit ami, pensa la sorcière absorbée par ses pensées.

Lorsque Bonnie regarda sa montre, cette dernière se rappela qu'elle devait rejoindre Liv au réfectoire. D'un bon, la sorcière rangea ses affaires en vitesse puis se dirigea vers la sortie de la classe.

\- Où tu vas? Demanda Elena, voyant son amie marcher aussi rapidement! Aurais-tu un rendez-vous dont tu ne m'aurais parlée? Plaisanta la vampire!

\- J'ai discuté avec une fille, tout à l'heure! Une sorcière! Elle m'a proposé de la rejoindre dans le réfectoire pour que nous fassions connaissance et j'ai acceptée, tu veux venir?

\- Je pensait qu'on serait ensemble avec Matt! Tu t'en souviens? On avait même prévu de pique-niquer à l'extérieur du campus s'il faisait beau et c'est toujours le cas!

\- Je sais mais j'ai déjà dit oui, Elena! Pourquoi vous ne viendriez pas tous les deux avec moi?

\- Je ne sais pas! Dit-elle un peu réticente! Tu ne connais pas cette fille, Bonnie!

\- C'est justement pour ça que je compte la retrouver au réfectoire, pour apprendre à la connaitre _,_ d'ailleurs je dois me dépêcher sinon je risque d'être en retard! Remarqua la métisse en jetant un coup d'oeil à sa montre!

\- D'où elle vient? Où l'as-tu rencontré? Questionna la vampire!

\- Dans le couloir, il y a deux heures! Alors, tu viendras ou pas? S'impatienta Bonnie voyant l'heure passer!

\- J'aurais aimée mais Damon m'a promis qu'il viendrait!

\- Il sera là! Demanda-t-elle stupéfaite!

\- Oui et j'aurais aimée que tu sois là aussi mais ça sera pour une autre fois!

\- Qu'est ce qui sera pour une autre fois? Demanda une voix derrière elles!

\- Damon. S'écria Elena en se jetant dans ses bras avant de plaquer ses lèvres contre celles de son bien-aimé, heureuse de le voir!

\- Alors? J'ai cru entendre que l'un d'entre nous ne serait pas au programme aujourd'hui! Conclu le vampire en regardant la sorcière!

\- Oui. J'ai promis à une fille de la rejoindre au réfectoire! Bon! j'y vais car je n'ai pas envie de la faire attendre! Dit-elle pressée!

Tandis-que Damon regardait la sorcière s'éloigner en marchant en vitesse, celui-ci se tourna vers sa petite amie.

\- Qui est cette fille pour qui Bonnie semble si hâtive au point de nous laisser en plan? Demanda-t-il d'un air suspicieux!

\- Une sorcière qu'elle a rencontré il y a quelques heures! Répondit Elena! Alors on y va? Matt nous attend! Dit-elle en lui prenant la main!

\- Une sorcière? Dit-il en restant sur place!

\- Oui! Maintenant allons-y, s'il te plait! S'impatienta la belle brune!

\- Et si nous allions tenir compagnie aux sorcières? Proposa Damon en embrassant tendrement sa bien aimée!

\- Quoi? Qu'est ce que tu mijotes encore, Damon? Devinant sans peine qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête! Nous les gênerions! Elles ont sûrement envie de rester en tête à tête! Mais... Où tu vas? S'écria la belle brune en le voyant se diriger vers le réfectoire du campus!

\- Rejoindre Bonnie et sa nouvelle amie! Nous avons déjà une sorcière dans l'équipe, si nous pouvions en avoir une autre ce serait encore mieux!

\- Et Matt? Demanda Elena!

\- Envoie-lui un message!

Au réfectoire, les deux étudiantes discutaient tranquillement ensemble en rigolant mais le sourire de bonnie s'effaça lorsqu'elle vit Elena accompagnée de Damon marcher dans leur direction. A peine arrivé à leur table le vampire pris place à côté de la métisse tandis que la jeune Gilbert s'assit à côté de la blonde.

\- Tu dois être Liv!

\- En effet! Qui êtes-vous? Demanda la sorcière un peu effrayée!

\- Damon Salvadore et Elena Gilbert! Se présenta le vampire! Nous sommes des amis de Bonnie! Il paraît que tu es aussi une sorcière! S'empressa-t-il d'ajouter! Ignorant complètement le regard sévère de sa copine!

\- Oui, répondit cette dernière mal à l'aise!

\- Il est bientôt l'heure! Nous devons y aller dit Bonnie en fusillant sa meilleure amie du regard! Visiblement furieuse!

\- Les cours ne reprennent que dans un quart d'heure, nous avons le t... Ahahahahah...

\- Bonnie!

La jeune Bennett venait de lui infligé un anévrisme sous les yeux mécontents d'Elena.

Pendant que les autres étudiants inquiets se précipitaient autour du vampire afin de savoir se qu'il avait, les deux sorcières en profitèrent pour quitter le réfectoire.

* * *

Bonnie avait acceptée d'accompagner Liv dans sa chambre en attendant l'heure des cours. Tandis qu'elle observait les alentours de la pièce, la métisse vit la blonde allumer la cheminée à l'aide de sa magie lorsque quelqu'un fît soudainement irruption dans la chambre.

\- Ah c'est toi! Dit la sorcière en voyant son jumeau entrer sans que celui-ci n'adresse un regard à la jeune invitée!

\- Tu pourrais au moins te montrer poli! Ne vois-tu pas que j'ai une invitée? Lui reprocha sa soeur!

\- Oh pardon! Bonjour! Dit-il rapidement avant de se retourner vers Bonnie! Tiens, nous avons une autre sorcière? Conclu ce dernier après avoir sentit une source d'énergie lui parcourir son corps après avoir serré la main de l'étudiante!

\- Je te présente mon frère jumeau, Luke!

\- Et vous êtes? Demanda le sorcier!

\- Bonnie Bennett!

\- Une Bennett? Répéta le blond!

\- Arrête! Lui dit sa soeur en voyant le visage de son frère s'illuminer! Je ne l'ai pas invité pour ça!

\- De quoi tu parles? S'étonna sa semblable!

\- C'est notre problème, pas le tiens, Bonnie!

\- De toute façon, elle l'apprendra tôt ou tard alors mieux vaut que cela soit fait maintenant, Liv!

\- Elle n'est peut-être pas encore prêtre pour ça, Luke! En plus cela ne la concerne pas!

\- Sa famille a une histoire avec la notre!

\- Quelqu'un va-t-il enfin me dire ce qui se passe? Cria Bonnie voulant comprendre une fois pour toute de quoi les jumeaux parlaient!

Les deux sorciers blonds s'échangèrent un regard puis racontèrent tout ce que leur invitée avait besoin de savoir.

\- Donc si j'ai bien compris, vous allez devoir fusionner tout les deux comme tous les autres jumeaux l'ont fait avant vous! Et le gagnant devient leader de votre clan!

\- C'est ça!

\- Et le perdant?

... Il meurt! Répondit Luke!

Un long silence envahit soudainement la pièce dû à cette effroyable révélation.

\- Dites-leurs que vous ne voulez pas fusionner ou prenez la fuite! Proposa Bonnie!

\- Cela ne servirait à rien! Notre clan se moque de ce que l'ont veut! Ils considèrent ça comme un devoir et non un choix! Si nous refusons, ils nous poursuivrons puis nous ferons fusionner de force! Expliqua Liv!

\- Sauf si nos deux aînés fusionnent à notre place! Dit Luke!

\- Comment ça? Demanda sa soeur! Nos deux aînés sont morts depuis 1994, dans un accident! Répondit Liv!

\- Cela n'est vrai pour Josette mais pour Malakai, c'est étrange! Il y a des zones d'ombres en ce qui le concerne et papa ne nous parle pratiquement jamais de lui à croire qu'il nous cache quelque chose, puis lorsque que j'ai tenté de le localiser avec la magie, je n'ai rien trouvé!

\- Il ne veut peut-être pas qu'on le trouve! Supposa Bonnie!

\- Si c'était le cas: le sort de localisation aurait été directement bloqué! Mais au lieu de ça je ne tombais que sur des objets qui lui appartenait, des vêtements à lui ou des mèches de cheveux! Même les fantômes sont trouvables mais lui c'est comme s'il n' avait jamais existé! Et ce n'est pas normal!

\- Avez-vous essayé d'entrer en contact avec son esprit? Demanda Bonnie!

\- J'ai déjà essayé mais au moment où j'allais enfin avoir un résultat mon père est arrivé!

\- Et alors?

\- Lorsqu'il appris ce que je faisais il m'a attaqué avec ses pouvoirs puis nous a jeté un sort à tous les deux pour que nous oublions l'existence de nos jumeaux aînés! Et je peux dire qu'il y a mis toute son énergie afin que nous ne retrouvions jamais la mémoire en enlevant toutes leurs photos de la maison, toute chose leur ayant appartenu ou tout lien susceptible de remonter à jusqu'à eux!

\- Comment avez-vous retrouvé la mémoire?

\- Nous ne l'avons jamais retrouvé! C'est un membre de notre clan, un ancien ami de notre père qui nous a révélé l'existence des premiers jumeaux de la famille! Au début je ne le croyais pas! Je pensais qu'il me disait ça pour envenimer les conflits que j'avais déjà avec mon père mais en vérifiant de moi-même, j'ai découvert que c'était la vérité! Expliqua le sorcier! J'ai trouvé des photos de ma grande soeur dans le lycée qu'ils fréquentaient! C'est pour cette raison que j'ai été obligé de garder ce secret pour moi aussi longtemps, Liv! Si je te l'avais dévoilé à l'époque où nous vivions encore avec notre père...

... Il nous aurait encore lavé le cerveau! Devina Liv! Il est prêt à tout pour que notre fusion se fasse!

\- C'est bien tout ça mais je ne vois toujours aucun rapport avec les Bennett! Remarqua celle-ci!

\- Notre clan a crée une prison spéciale il au moins cent ans! Un genre d'univers carcéral sont retenus des hérétiques! Cette dimension n'a pu être réalisée qu'avec un ascendant et du sang Bennett! Mais il y a autre chose que j'ai aussi découvert pendant que j'avais l'ascendant en main!

\- Quoi?

\- J'ai pu en localiser un autre! Dit-il en le sortant de sa poche! J'ai profité de la distraction de notre congrégation pour le voler!

\- Tu es complètement fou! Si tu te fais attraper ils te pulvériseront!

\- Pas tant qu'ils auront besoin que nous fusionnons, Liv!

\- Et que comptes-tu faire? Je ne comprends pas!

\- Vérifier si mes soupçons sont justes!

\- Comment ça!

\- Ni le corps, ni les cendres de notre grand-frère ne sont localisables mais par contre ceux de notre soeur défunte le sont! Ne trouves-tu pas ça bizarre?

\- Tu crois que notre frère aîné serait emprisonné? Supposa Liv?

\- Je ne vois pas d'autre explications possible!

\- Admettons qu'il soit là-bas! Qu'est ce que ça changerait? Répondit sa soeur pas très enchantée par l'idée de son frère! Tout comme Bonnie qui n'hésita pas à le lui dire!

\- Je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée d'y aller! Si votre clan l'a effectivement enfermé c'est qu'il doit y avoir une raison! Après tout vous ne connaissez rien d'eux, même s'ils sont de votre famille!

\- Peut-être! Mais si me rendre là-bas peut nous permettre d'éviter la mort de l'un de nous deux, je n'hésiterais pas à visiter cette prison!

\- Désolé mais je refuse d'être mêlée à ça! Dit fermement la brune!

\- Ok. Ce n'est pas grave! Nous trouverons quelqu'un autre! Répondit Luke!

Mais avant que Bonnie ne puisse franchir la porte, celle-ci sentit une soudaine migraine d'une douleur insupportable avant de finir par s'écrouler au sol inconsciente.


	3. Chapter 3

**Guest : C'est ce qui m'a souvent énervée. On nous a toujours montré que les vampires étaient capables des pires monstruosités ( n'hésitant pas à nous les montrer ou nous le rappeler) mais ceux-là (les viols) jamais. Et ce n'est pas seulement pour Damon mais tous les autres vampires (Klaus, Stefan, Kol). Julie Plec a toujours voulu éviter ce sujet gênant par peur de se mettre à dos la fanbase de Damon, mais moi je compte parler de ce sujet qui est resté tabou durant toute la série.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3: Une résurrection calculée.**

Lorsque Bonnie revint à elle, cette dernière constata que ses poignées étaient solidement attachés aux manches de sa chaise au milieu d'une pièce sombre, humide et vide. La jeune femme regardait partout, se demandant ce qu'elle faisait là quand la sorcière se rappela s'être évanoui dans le dortoir de Liv en compagnie de son frère. L'étudiante se tortilla de tous les côtés puis tenta d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour essayer de se libérer mais sans résultats. Luke avait sûrement dû effectuer un sort pour rendre ses pouvoirs inutilisables. A droite, Bonnie remarqua une pochette suspendue au dessus de son épaule dont le fil était relié à son poignet prélevant chaque goûte de sang. Se sentant stupide d'avoir été ainsi piégée, la métisse espérait maintenant pouvoir trouver un moyen de s'échapper même si cela paraissait impossible pour l'instant lorsqu'elle vit enfin la porte s'ouvrir.

\- Je vois vois que tu as enfin repris conscience! Constata Luke en retirant l'aiguille du poignet de sa semblable! C'est une bonne chose! Je crois que c'est assez pour l'instant! Dit-il en s'emparant de la pochette remplie de sang Bennett!

\- Pourquoi m'avez-vous enlevée? Questionna-t-elle!

\- Je ferais tout mon possible pour éviter cette fusion! Répondit le sorcier blond! Mon clan ne nous obligera pas à nous entre-tuer! Une fois que ça sera terminé tu pourras repartir!

\- Qui me dis que je peux vous faire confiance?

\- Je veux seulement éviter que l'un de nous deux soit séparé, Bonnie! Rien d'autre! J'en ai plus qu'assez des mensonges de mon père et des stratagèmes qu'il utilise pour nous forcer de fusionner! Nous te gardons ici au cas où il faudrait encore prélèvement!

Luke récita quelques incantations l'ascendant à la main puis disparu sous une lumière aveuglante que sa captive n'avait jamais vue.

Arrivé sur les lieux, le sorcier Gemini marchait dans les couloirs vides du campus de 1994 à la recherche de son frère aîné qui d'après le sort de localisation, se trouvait à Mystic-Falls.

Après une longue route en voiture, Luke arriva enfin à destination mais ne voyant pas son frère dans les environs, celui-ci se rendit dans un magasin et pris une boisson d'un rayon puis bu d'un coup sec avant d'entendre des bruits de pas se rapprocher.

\- On dirait que j'ai de la visite! Dit une voix inconnue!

En se retournant, le sorcier vit en fasse de lui un jeune homme, d'environs une vingtaine d'années, brun, les yeux bleus, avec un regard stupéfait!

\- Tu dois être Malakai Parker! Dit son jeune frère!

\- Exact mais je préfère que l'on m'appelle Kai!

\- Pourquoi?

\- Je trouve que ça sonne mieux, voilà tout! En plus c'est moins long!

\- Ok.

\- Alors? Qu'est ce qui t'amène ici, petit frère?

\- Comment as-tu...

... Deviné qui tu étais? Il n'y a pas si longtemps tu étais encore un gamin qui aimait courir partout avec ta soeur, Olivia! Dit-il! Vos bruits incessants m'empêchait parfois d'étudier! Alors?

\- Je ne sais pas comment dire ça! Je sais que c'est égoïste mais moi et ma soeur souhaitions échapper à cette fusion en espérant que vous acceptiez de le faire à notre place! Avoua le blond!

\- Est-ce que notre père sait que tu es ici?

\- Non!

\- Quand tu dis VOUS! Tu parles de Josette et moi, n'est ce pas?

\- Oui! Si tu ne le peux pas je comprendrais! Dit alors Luke se préparant à cette fatalité!

\- Je serais plus que ravi de t'aider! Mais il y a un problème! Notre père fera tout pour empêcher ça! Le seul fait de penser que je devienne un jour leader du clan Gemini le rend fou!

\- Pourquoi?

Kai le regarda dans les yeux en inspirant profondément puis de saisi soudainement le bras de son petit frère qui, sentit sa magie partir avant que ce dernier ne le relâche rapidement.

\- C'est cette particularité qui fait de moi une abomination aux yeux de nos parents! Expliqua-t-il! C'est pour cette raison qu'ils m'ont toujours mis à l'écart! Mais le pire reste notre père qui est allé jusqu'à tuer Josette avant de m'enfermer ici!

\- Sa propre fille? Pourquoi?

\- Pour s'assurer que je ne fusionne jamais et ne devienne jamais leader! Mais j'ai réussi à entrer en communication avec elle depuis l'autre-côté puis à conserver son âme dedans! Dit-il en sortant un collier en argent surmonté d'un diamant! Tu veux que l'on fusionne à votre place il faudra d'abord ramener Jo parmi les vivants! Et je ne dispose plus de magie!

\- Même avec la magie, je ne vois pas comment cela serait possible, car c'est contre nature! Comment est ce que ça pourrait fonctionner? Douta Luke!

\- Parce que toutes règles à ses failles, pareil en magie! Et ce lieu n'est pas naturel ce qui rend son retour possible!

* * *

En sortant des cours, Matt se dirigea vers Elena qui montait tranquillement les escaliers pour se rendre à la bibliothèque du campus. En entendant celui-ci l'appeler, la vampire se retourna vers son ex-petit ami du lycée.

\- Elena! Est-ce que Bonnie est avec toi?

\- Non.

\- Nous avions prévus de réviser ensemble demain mais je ne serais pas disponible!

\- Pourquoi?

\- Parce que Tyler m'invite à une fête et j'ai accepté d'y aller! J'ai tenté d'appeler Bonnie plusieurs fois sur son portable mais je tombe toujours sur sa messagerie! Si jamais tu la vois pourrais-tu lui en toucher deux mots?

\- Oui, bien-sûr! Répondit la brune en laissant Matt repartir!

Caroline qui se trouvait à quelques distances d'eux, avait suivit toute la conversation et alla immédiatement trouver Elena pour la questionner, un effort que la blonde était forcé de faire même si cela était agaçant.

\- Caroline. Dit sèchement la jeune Gilbert! Qu'est ce que tu veux?

\- Je t'ai entendu parler avec Matt! Il semblait chercher Bonnie! Est-ce que tu saurais où elle est?

\- La seule fois où je l'ai vu, elle était partie avec une sorcière avec qui elle venait de faire connaissance! Répondit Elena agacée par le ton autain de la vampire!

\- Une sorcière du campus?

\- OUI! T'a-t-elle rappelé depuis? Ou as-tu pu la joindre? Continua la vampire sans lui donner le temps de terminer!

\- NON! T'as fini maintenant?

\- Pas encore! Comment s'appelle cette fille? Pourrais-tu la décrire physiquement?

\- Elle se nomme Liv!

\- Liv comment?

\- Je n'en sais rien!

\- Taille moyenne! Cheveux blonds, bouclés! C'est tout ce que je sais! L'interrogatoire est terminé?

\- OUI!

Caroline sortant son portable de sa poche pour lancer un appel à son amie, avant de tomber elle aussi sur la messagerie!

\- Elles sont sûrement en train de discuter ou de s'amuser à faire des sorts ensemble! Il y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter! Elle rappellera!

Mais la blonde pas convaincue sorti brutalement du dortoir pour se mettre à la recherche de cette Liv. Arrivé devant la chambre de la jeune Parker, après avoir demandé l'indication à un étudiant, la vampire frappa espérant trouver quelqu'un. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit enfin, Caroline se présenta en lui disant bien-sûr qui elle est en demandant des nouvelles de son amie avec qui la sorcière Gemini venait de sympathiser. Cette dernière lui avoua que Bonnie était bel et bien passé chez elle mais menti en disant que la jeune Bennett avait fini par quitter sa chambre depuis au moins deux heures. La vampire blonde n'ayant malheureusement aucune preuve des mensonges de Liv, quitta la chambre de cette dernière.

Soulagé, Liv se rendit dans sa salle de bain où se trouvait le portable de Bonnie, s'en empara puis le jeta par la fenêtre. La sorcière prit ensuite le temps de rangé ses affaires puis d'appeler son frère qui l'attendait à l'endroit où se trouvait leur captive. La jeune Parker se préparait à partir rejoindre Luke en ouvrant la porte mais fût violemment assommée par Caroline.

Quand Liv repris conscience, ses pieds et ses mains étaient attachés sur le lit tandis que les deux vampires se tenaient debout devant elle.

\- Qu'est ce que vous voulez? Je t'ai dit ce que je savais! Liberez-moi toute suite! Exigea la sorcière!

\- Qu'est ce que tu as fait de notre amie? Demanda Elena!

\- Je n'en sais rien! Continua de nier la sorcière!

\- Cesse de mentir! Répondit Caroline! J'ai entendu la sonnerie de son portable dans ta chambre en lançant un appel! Répondit la vampire! Alors maintenant du vas nous dire où se trouve Bonnie, si tu tiens à ton frère! Ajouta la vampire d'un ton menaçant!

\- Mon frère l'a emmené! Lâcha enfin la sorcière!

\- Où ça?

\- A Mystic-Falls!

* * *

Pendant ce temps dans la prison de 1994, les frères Parkers préparaient le sort qui ramènerait Josette d'entre les morts. Une fois installé, les deux sorciers récitèrent ensemble des incantations puis au bout de quelques minutes des flammes entourèrent le collier que détenait Kai tandis que le vent traversait la pièce faisant tomber tous les objets présents dans la maison. L'âme de la jumelle Gemini sortie de son pendentif pour et pris enfin chair.

A peine de retour la jeune femme fût frappée d'une violente migraine puis s'écroula aux pieds de ses frères.

Luke inquiet accouru mais fût stoppé par Kai qui lui conseilla plutôt de quitter la prison le plus vite possible afin de pouvoir remettre l'ascendant où Luke l'avait trouvé.

\- Si notre père ou un membre de la congrégation remarque l'absence de l'ascendant: nous sommes fichus! Averti Kai!

\- Je sais! Dit-il! Mais était-il nécessaire de l'assommer à coup d'anévrisme?

\- Tu as peut-être le courage de t'opposer à notre père mais Josette, elle ne l'a jamais eu! Je veux juste éviter de prendre des risques!

Une heure plus tard, le blond et le brun furent de retour en 2012 dans la pièce où se trouvait la captive de Luke qui n''avait malheureusement pas réussie à s'échapper. Kai se dirigea vers Bonnie attachée à sa chaise puis s'agenouilla à sa hauteur pour mieux la regarder.

\- Je suppose quelle te servait de poche de sang! Devina le sorcier Gemini!

\- Oui! Répondit Luke en déposant sa grande soeur par terre!

Le jeune blond allait se retourner vers son frère lorsqu'il entendu son portable sonner. En lisant le massage reçu le visage du sorcier se décomposa au point que Kai le remarqua!

\- Tu en fait une tête! Qu'est ce qui se passe?

\- Ma soeur est retenue en otage par des vampires! Si je ne libère pas leur amie elles la tueront!

Kai se retourna vers la sorcière et la libéra en siphonnant la magie présente sur les cordes qui entouraient les poignets et les chevilles de la jeune femme. Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune femme était libre mais lorsque celle-ci se leva pour partir Bonnie senti une quantité d'énergie quitter son corps. Kai était en train d'absorber des pouvoirs jusqu'à ce que pour une raison inconnue, le sorcier la lâcha.

\- Je tiens à récupérer ma soeur intact! Alors laissons-la partir! Dit Luke!

\- Qui nous dit qu'ils ne tueront pas ta soeur une fois que tu leur auras donné ce que tu veux? L'averti son frère!

\- Qu'est ce que tu proposes?

\- Tu restes avec elle pendant que je vais chercher ta soeur!

\- Et Josette?

\- Elle ne se réveillera pas avant deux heures! Le sort que je lui ai jeté est assez puissant! Expliqua Kai en regardant sa jumelle toujours endormie!

Après une longue route en voiture, le sorcier arriva finalement au campus de Withmore. Lorsqu'il se présenta devant Caroline et Elena furent étonné de voir cet inconnu à la place de Luke mais acceptèrent de le laisser partir avec Liv espérant que cela leur permettra de récupérer leur amie le plus vite possible.

A peine la porte refermée, Bonnie apparue sous les yeux des deux vampires. Luke l'avait téléporté à l'aide de la magie juste après avoir reçu la confirmation que sa soeur était en compagnie de son frère.

\- Bonnie! Tu vas bien? Demanda la blonde!

La sorcière n'eu pas le temps de répondre car le portable d'Elena sonna soudain.

\- Luke!

\- On avait un accord! Cria le sorcier furieux! Le deal était de libérer Bonnie si vous libérer ma soeur!

\- On a libéré ta soeur comme promis! Que veux-tu encore?

\- Libéré? Vous l'avez tué! Cria le sorcier en tenant le corps sans vie de Liv dans ses bras!

\- Quoi? Elle était vivante lorsque nous l'avons laissée partir avec ton frère!

La vampire aurait voulue s'expliquer avec le sorcier afin d'essayer de comprendre ce qui se passe mais ce dernier avait raccroché.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4: Le clan Gemini.**

Toujours sous le choc, les trois étudiantes se rendirent à leur premier cours redoutant une vengeance de Luke Parker, le frère jumeau de Liv, croyant ces dernières responsable du meurtre de sa soeur. Bonnie avait déjà réalisé deux sorts de protection qui n'était pas une garantie mais qui limiterait les dégâts en cas d'attaque venant du sorcier.

Damon au courant de la situation trouvait que tuer le sorcier résoudrait vite le problème et avait du mal à comprendre que les filles puissent encore chercher une autre solution qui était pour lui une perte de temps inutile, mais devant les supplications de sa petite amie ce dernier accepta à contre-coeur.

Pendant que les trois êtres surnaturelles étudiaient dans la bibliothèque du campus, Bonnie leur raconta sa rencontre avec le frère aîné de Luke et Live durant sa captivité ainsi que l'horrible sensation qu'elle avait ressentie lorsque celui-ci absorbait ses pouvoirs par un simple contact sans avoir besoin de réciter ou méditer un sort. Ce regard froid, dénué de toute émotion n'avait pas quitté l'esprit de la jeune femme, terrifiée à chaque fois qu'elle se rappelait de ce moment.

Le lendemain, Caroline et Elena se levèrent de bonne heure et se préparèrent pour Mystic-Falls. C'était vendredi et les deux vampires allaient le weekend la là-bas, l'une auprès de son petit ami, l'autre avec sa mère et son meilleur ami. Seuls Bonnie et Matt resteraient à Withmore, la sorcière avait perdu sa grand mère ainsi que son père, tué par Silas, quand à Matt, il avait pris cette décision à cause de sa relation compliqué avec sa mère.

Pendant que Bonnie échangeait des messages avec ses amies sur son portable, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. S'attendant à recevoir Matt, la métisse se hâta d'ouvrir et fût surprise de voir à la place une jeune fille, qui n'était autre que la captive des frères Parker qu'elle avait vue étendue au sol inconsciente lorsqu'elle leur servait de poche de sang. L'étudiante la fît entrer se demandant quelle pouvait être la raison de sa visite.

\- Bonjour. Je sais que l'on ne se connaît pas mais je ne vois personne d'autres à qui parler! S'excusa la sorcière! Je m'appelle Josette Parker!

\- Bonnie Bennett!

\- La petite fille de Sheila Bennett!

\- Tu connaissais ma grand-mère? Répondit-elle étonnée!

\- Oui. C'était une amie de la famille.

\- Je suis désolé pour Liv. Luke pense que mes amies et moi sommes responsables de sa mort mais c'est...

...Je sais que vous n'y êtes pour rien! La coupa Jo!

\- Alors tu nous crois vraiment innocente?

\- Oui.

\- Alors qui aurait pu la tuer?

\- Mon frère jumeau: Kai.

* * *

Après avoir écouté le récit de Jo sur l'effroyable fratricide de 1994, la jeune femme senti une migraine l'envahir puis se mit soudainement à cracher du sang avant d'être prise de de violentes convulsions.

Matt qui venait d'arriver, la voyant dans cet état accouru aussitôt puis déposa son amie sur le lit.

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle a? Demanda le jeune blond inquiet!

\- C'est un sortilège pratiqué par mon clan! La personne qui le subit devient incapable de reprendre le contrôle de lui même! Il est généralement utilisé pour exécuter des condamnés à morts!

\- Pour quel raison s'en prennent-ils à Bonnie?

\- Mon petit frère vient de perdre sa soeur jumelle et croit ses amies responsables de ce meurtre! Il se venge! Expliqua la sorcière!

\- Bonnie n'a pas a payer pour un meurtre qu'elle n'a pas commis! Alors faites quelque chose! Exigea l'étudiant!

\- On ne peut rien faire! Il faut des membres du clan pour rompre ce sort, des jumeaux pour être exact!

\- Donc seuls toi et ton frères pouvez rompre ce sort?

\- Oui.

La situation était critique, Kai était absent et le temps était compté, Bonnie allait mourir. C'est alors que lui viens une idée. Jo proposa à Matt de lui servir d'otage afin de contraindre son frère jumeau à intervenir, même si ces derniers n'étaient pas certains que ce plan fonctionne, ils n'avaient malheureusement pas d'autres options pour sauver la jeune Bennett. Le blond saisit le portable de la métisse . L'humain tomba d'abord sur Luke qui avait saisi le portable de la poche du cadavre de sa soeur jumelle, qui à la demande de ce dernier lui passa Kai. Ne souhaitant prendre le risque que sa fusion avec sa jumelle soit compromise, le sorcier accepta le marché. Celui-ci se lia à sa soeur à l'aide d'un sort puis avec un cheveux de Bonnie qui lui fût envoyé par Jo , commença avec cette dernière à prononcer des incantations. Même si l'un des jumeaux n'était pas présent, l'étudiante de Whitmore pouvait recevoir l'énergie des deux sorciers, rendant ainsi possible la rupture du sortilège que Luke lui avait jeté puis au bout de quelques minutes Bonnie cessa de convulser mais resta immobile. Matt inquiet tenta de réanimer son amie sans aucun résultat. Le sort effectué par Jo et son frère n'avait malheureusement pas agit à temps et la jeune Bennett y était restée.

Matt s'agenouilla devant le lit en larmes, tandis que Jo fixait le corps inanimé de sa semblable d'un air triste, déçue de ne pas avoir pu la sauver.

Le jeune Donovan s'apprêtait à composer le numéro d'Elena pour lui annoncer la triste nouvelle lorsqu'il fût interrompu par un inconnu qui s'était invité dans le dortoir. Cet intrus qui n'était autre que Kai, projeta violemment l'étudiant contre le mur à l'aide de ses pouvoirs.

\- Salut Jo! Je te trouve plutôt libre pour un otage! Etait-ce un piège pour me forcer à sauver cette sorcière? Demanda-t-il en regardant le corps sans vie de cette dernière allongée sur le lit!

\- Laisse-le! Supplia Jo!

\- Ta réponse le confirme! Mais cela n'a pas fonctionné on dirait!

\- Qu'est ce que tu as fait?

\- Oh! Doucement Syssy! Cette fois j'ai belle et bien respecté l'accord! Même si ça m'agace d'avoir dû gaspiller mes pouvoirs pour cette Bennett!

\- Maintenant tu viens! Ordonna-t-il en resserrant son emprise sur Matt afin d'obliger celle-ci à obéir!

\- Oui, mais lâche-le d'abord!

\- Ok.

Le sorcier libéra l'humain qu'il tomba au sol sans ménagement, tandis que les deux jumeaux disparurent de la pièce.

\- Matt? Retentit une voix derrière lui!

En se retournant, il vit Bonnie réveillée essayant de se relever avec difficulté.

\- Non. Repose-toi! Lui dit-il en se précipitant à ses côtés!

\- Que s'est- il passé? Demanda la sorcière!

\- Luke voulait se venger en s'en prenant à toi, mais Jo est intervenue! Lui expliqua son ami!

\- Où est Jo?

\- Son frère est venu la récupérer!

\- Lequel?

\- Son jumeau!

\- Kai?

\- Oui. J'aurais voulu l'en empêcher mais...

... Tu ne pouvais rien faire, Matt! Kai est dangereux!

\- Crois moi, je l'ai vu tout de suite qu'il m'a projeté contre le mur!

\- S'il gagne cette fusion, on ne pourra plus rien contre lui!

\- Comment ça?

\- Liv m'avait expliquée que le leader de leur clan devenait indestructible une fois qu'il sortait vainqueur de la fusion!

\- Qu'est ce que ça signifie?

\- Qu'il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui puisse tuer le futur leader!

\- Quoi?

\- La vieillesse!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5: Une fusion imprévue.**

\- Il faut absolument appeler, Elena et Caroline! Déclara Bonnie, effrayée à l'idée de voir ce psychopathe invinsible si ce dernier arrivait à obtenir ce qu'il voulait! Jo lui avait sauvé la vie et la métisse avait une dette envers cette dernière! Il était évidemment hors de question de la laisser mourir dans cette fusion que lui imposait son frère!

\- Je comprends que tu souhaite intervenir mais d'après ce que tu m'as raconté, le perdant meurt! Rien ne dit que Kai gagnera cette fusion! Jo peut très bien la gagner! Dit Matt!

\- Si c'était le cas, son père ne l'aurait pas tué en 1994! Et il y a une chose que tu oublies! Kai peut absorber la magie d'un autre sorcier par simple contact! Rappela-t-elle! Un gros avantage qui pourrait lui donner la victoire!

\- Tu es encore faible, Bonnie! Tu devrais te reposer avant de tenter quoi que ce soit! En plus ce mec m'a l'air d'être un sorcier puissant!

\- Il n'en a pas l'air! Il l'est! J'ai senti son énergie! Quelques secondes avant son départ!

La sorcière prit aussitôt une serviette puis essuya l'empreinte que Jo avait laissée au sol avec sa chaussure. Bonnie s'installa ensuite sur une chaise tenant toujours la serviette en main et commença à réciter ses incantations lorsqu'elle vit la serviette prendre feu sur la table. La jeune Bennett mis fin au flammes comprenant que le sorcier s'était sûrement auto-lancé un sort qui impliquait aussi sa soeur, afin de bloquer toute tentative de localisation.

Quand celle-ci prévenu ses amies, ces dernières revinrent à Whitmore plus tôt que prévu, conscientes de la menace sauf Damon Salvadore qui ne la prenait pas du tout au sérieux au contraire, il se montrait irritable reprochant à la sorcière d'avoir gâchée les paisibles vacances qu'il passait au côtés de sa petite amie et ne se privait d'ailleurs pas de le lui dire. A ses yeux, il ne s'agissait que d'un problème qui ne les concernait pas et que Bonnie était parfaitement capable de le régler toute seule, sans avoir à les déranger. Cependant, la métisse n'y prêtait aucune attention comprenant que lorsqu'une menace ne concernait pas Elena, son frère ou lui-même, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Celui-ci ne semblait vouloir rien entendre estimant que ces affaires de sorciers ne les concernaient pas et que celle-ci ne devrait pas s'y impliquer.

\- Tu te rends compte que si rien est fait il sera invincible! Rien ne pourra l'éliminer!

\- Si! Il n'est pas immunisé contre le vieillissement! D'après ce que tu m'as dit! Lui rappela Damon!

\- En cent ans on a le temps de réaliser énormément de chose comme te tuer! Et la nous parlons d'un psychopathe sorti de prison! Rappela cette dernière agacée par l'entêtement du vampire!

\- Pas faux! Admit le vampire forcé de reconnaître qu'elle avait raison!

\- Que proposes-tu? Demanda Caroline!

\- S'il a été enfermé une fois, je suppose qu'il doit être possible de l'enfermer à nouveau! Conclu-t-elle!

\- Attends! Je pensais que tu voulais qu'on le tue! Répondit Damon!

\- Je propose ça au cas où il aurait réussi à fusionner!

\- Un plan B? Intéressant! Maintenant il n'y a plus qu'à les retrouver! Dit Damon

\- Il est justement là le problème! Je n'y arrive pas! Il a réussi à faire bloquer toute localisation! Répondit la jeune Bennett désespérée!

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix, Bonnie! Il faut attendre! Conseilla Matt!

\- Attendre qu'il devienne indestructible et qu'il soit en position de nous exterminer au cas où l'un de nous lui fera barrage! Demanda le vampire avec sarcasme! Continue de le chercher, Bonnie! Ne t'arrêtes que lorsque tu l'auras retrouvé!

\- Et je ne le retrouve pas?

\- Tu le trouveras, Bonnie!

* * *

Kai continuait de marcher dans les quartiers Seattle en empoignant sa soeur par le bras, déterminé à fusionner avec elle. Arrivé dans un endroit complètement isolé, le sorcier la lâcha brutalement.

\- Pourquoi as-tu tué Liv? Demanda Jo!

\- Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque que cette chère Olivia fusionne avec son jumeau, compromettant toute mes chances de devenir un jour le leader du clan Gemini!

\- Tu n'es pas différent de notre père! Cracha-t-elle! Lorsque cette dernière reçu un coup de poing au visage, tellement violent qu'elle tomba par terre!

Cette phrase l'ayant visiblement énervé, sachant la haine que l'aîné des Parker éprouvait pour son père.

\- Josette? Retenti une voix derrière eux!

En se retournant les deux sorciers du clan Gemini virent leur jeune frère, puis leur père étonné de voir ses aînés qu'il croyait disparus depuis longtemps. Remarquant l'absence de l'ascendant de 1994, Joshua contacta immédiatement son fils, Luke, juste après avoir localisé l'objet qui pour lui n'aurait jamais dû quitter sa place.

\- C'était donc toi! Dit le jeune blond, essayant tant bien que mal de contenir sa rage face au meurtrier de sa soeur jumelle!

\- Woah! As-tu vu ton état? On dirait que tu es passé à tabac! Répondit Kai en rigolant!

En effet, Luke avait les vêtements déchirés en plus d'être couvert de sang de la tête aux pieds. Devant le refus de révéler à son père, l'endroit où se trouvait l'ascendant ce dernier obtenu finalement des aveux par la torture et l' hypnose à l'aide de la magie.

\- Tu ne fusionneras pas, Malachai! Je ne le permettrais pas! Lui dit son père!

\- Désolé mais je ne pense pas que tu ais le choix! Olivia est morte! Sans elle, Lukas ne peut fusionner!

\- Il existe une échappatoire! Répondit-il

\- Laquelle?

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre Luke infligea un anévrisme à son frère, tandis que son père le projeta contre le mur avant de le laisser retomber au sol, assommé. Joshua et ses deux enfants profitèrent de l'état inconscient de Kai pour s'enfuir.

Après une heure de route, le leader du clan Gemini s'arrêta devant son garage puis descendu de sa voiture accompagné de son fils.

\- Où est ta soeur? Demanda le sorcier!

\- Je crois qu'elle est encore dans la voiture!

\- Va la chercher! Ordonna-t-il!

Son jeune fils retourna vers la voiture mais constata que cette dernière ne s'y trouvait plus.

* * *

La jeune femme avait profité d'un petit moment de distraction des deux sorciers pour prendre la fuite. La brune n'avait pas oubliée le souvenir de son propre meurtre où elle sentit divers objets tranchants lui transpercer le corps, avant de s'effondrer dans le salon aux pieds de son père responsable de cette attaque surprise qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu penser possible venant de lui. Jo le savait près à tout pour empêcher Kai de fusionner sauf à ça. Pendant que celle-ci roulait dans une voiture qu'elle avait volée, des flash lui revinrent se revoyant à terre gisant dans son sang sous les yeux de sa mère sans que cette dernière ne fasse quoi que ce soit pour lui venir en aide au contraire, jo la vit se rapprocher dangereusement avec un cousin qu'elle plaqua contre son visage en l'entendant s'excuser en pleurant. Le seul souvenir qui lui restait était d'avoir été plongée dans le noir total manquant d'air pour respirer puis plus rien. Complètement absorbée par ses pensées, la pauvre Jo n'avait pas vue le panneau d'interdiction situé à sa gauche et fût percuté par un camion.

Lorsque la jeune femme repris se réveilla, elle était couchée sur un lit d'hôpital.

\- Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance! Dit le médecin!

\- Que c'est-il passé?

\- Vous avez eu un accident de voiture en heurtant un camion! Une personne a appelé l'ambulance après vous avoir retrouvé inconsciente à l'intérieur de votre véhicule! D'après les examens tout à l'air d'aller bien, à part une importante commotion cérébral, aucun autre organe vital n'a été touché!

\- Quand est ce que je pourrais sortir? Demanda Jo!

\- Quand vous serez en état, mademoiselle! Même si vous avez échappé au pire, vous avez besoin de repos!

\- Merci!

\- Voulez-vous que je contacte votre famille?

\- NON! Surtout pas! Cria celle-ci!

\- Vous en êtes sûre? Demanda le médecin étonné par la réaction de sa patiente!

\- Oui! Ils ne doivent surtout pas savoir que je suis ici!

\- Très bien! Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose: je suis à côté!

\- Attendez! Demanda cette dernière en le voyant partir!

\- Oui.

\- Vous m'avez dit qu'une personne avait appelé l'ambulance en me trouvant inconsciente!

\- En effet!

\- Qui était ce?

\- Une jeune femme, d'environ votre âge! Elle semblait vous connaître!

\- Où est-elle?

\- Dans le couloir! Souhaitez-vous lui parler?

\- Oui.

\- Bien. J'accepte de la faire entrer mais qu'elle ne reste pas longtemps car les heures de visites sont finies!

\- Entendu! Merci beaucoup.

Le médecin quitta la pièce et laissa entrer Bonnie qui attendait dans le couloir depuis deux heures.

\- Bonnie?

\- Jo. Comment est ce que tu vas bien? Demanda sa semblable!

\- Comment m'as-tu retrouvé?

\- Les sorts de blocages sont temporaires lorsqu'ils ne sont reliés à rien! Il m'a seulement suffit d'être patiente et te localiser à nouveau!

\- Merci. Sans toi on m'aurait probablement retrouvée morte!

\- Et sans ton intervention, le sort que m'avait lancé Luke m'aurait tué!

\- C'est vrai!

\- Donc nous sommes quittes.

\- Comment se fait-il que tu soit seule dans cette voiture? Demanda la métisse!

\- Je m'étais enfui! Mon frère est peut-être un monstre mais nos parents n'ont jamais été exemplaires! Le clan a toujours passé avant tout! Mes parents m'ont éliminé un mois après l'emprisonnement de Kai!

\- Ce sont eux qui t'ont tué? Pourquoi?

\- Ils ont cédé à la pression de notre clan! Les autres membres leurs disaient qu'en me laissant vivre ils prenaient le risque que mon frère puisse devenir leur leader car rien n'assurait qu'il ne pourrait pas sortir un jour de sa prison! En me tuant ils garantiraient l'impossibilité pour lui de fusionner! Je suis restée parce que je voulais croire que malgré l'influence que ma congrégation avait sur ma famille, ils restaient mes parents et qu'ils m'épargneraient par amour pour moi, comme il fût le cas pour d'autres familles qui appartenaient à mon clan! Mais je me trompais! Comme je ne les voyaient pas réagir, je pensais qu'ils se fichaient de ce que les autres pensaient mais je me méfiais des autres membres en évitant de participer à chaque réunions, de côtoyer les autres sorciers du clan Gemini mais cela n'a rien servi! Et maintenant à peine de retour: ils cherchent tous à me tuer à nouveau. Je ne suis pas assez puissante pour faire le poids face à Luke ou Kai! Ils le savent tous! Et cela ne les empêchent pas de vouloir me faire fusionner de force! A leur yeux ce n'est qu'un sacrifice nécessaire! Dit-elle en larmes!

\- Tu n'es pas la seule à ne pas vouloir cette fusion! Lui répondit la sorcière en sortant une fiole de sang de sa poche! Je ne souhaite pas que ton psychopathe de frère devienne invincible!

\- Qu'est ce c'est?

\- Du sang de vampire!

* * *

Pendant ce temps, les deux autres sorciers la traquaient activement déterminé à la retrouver mais Joshua perdit soudainement le contrôle de sa voiture qui s'écrasa contre un arbre. Le leader du clan Gemini jeta un coup d'oeil sur son fils qui heureusement avait l'air d'aller bien. Le père Parker sorti de son véhicule afin de savoir ce qui s'était passé lorsqu'il senti une douleur insupportable qu'il plaqua ses deux mains sur la tête. Son fils était en train de lui donner des coups d' anévrismes.

\- Bonjour papa! Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement? Lui dit son fils aîné!

\- Tu ne feras pas cette fusion! Cria-t-il sous l'effet de la douleur, sentant des flammes lui brûler les poignets et les chevilles!

\- Ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider! Dit-il avant de finalement lui briser la nuque!

Quand Luke sorti de la voiture en courant attiré par les cris de son père, il Kai enjambant le corps sans vit de ce dernier.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as fait? Cria le jeune sorcier! A cause de toi nous sommes tous condamnés! Et toi avec!

\- Lorsque ton père m'a dit qu'il existait une échappatoire pour que tu fusionnes quand même alors que j'avais tué ta jumelle, il était évident qu'il cherchait à te faire fusionner avec Josette!

\- Quoi?

\- Réfléchis! Vous êtes du même sang et sa mort en 1994 nous a permis de la faire revenir à l'age qu'elle avait à cette époque! Ce qui rend cette fusion possible!

\- Pas vraiment! Jo s'est enfui! Et si nous ne la retrouvons pas d'ici une heure, nous sommes morts! Lui cracha Luke qui utilisa ses pouvoirs contre lui sans avoir beaucoup d'effet!

\- Je sais! C'est pour cela que je suis là! Je sais que je ne pourrais jamais retrouver Josette à temps! Nous sommes à présent les seuls à pouvoirs sauver notre clan, cher frère!

\- Je ne fusionnerais jamais avec toi!

\- Tu laisseras donc tout le clan périr juste pour venger ta soeur?

\- Tu te fiche du clan! Tu ce que tu veux: c'est devenir le nouveau leader!

\- Peut-être mais tu rates une occasion de la venger car personne ne sait qui sortira vainqueur de ce rituel! Tu peux très bien le gagner et tu auras ainsi non seulement venger ta soeur mais aussi sauvé toute la congrégation! En condamnant tout le monde à une mort certaine tu ne gagnes rien!

Le blond rêvait de le tuer sur le champ mais il savait au fond de lui que ce monstre n'avait pas tort et à présent, Luke était près à tenter n'importe quoi rien que pour avoir une chance de venger sa soeur!

\- Crois moi, Lukas! Tu n'as rien à perdre!

Les frères ennemis se rapprochèrent bien décidés d'en finir une fois pour toute puis commencèrent le rituel de la fusion.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6: Une surprise inattendue.**

Installé chez les Salvadore, Stefan avait proposé à la jeune Parker de passer la nuit au manoir en attendant de trouver un plan pour se débarrasser de son frère. Le vampire lui avait préparé une chambre que la sorcière partagerait avec Bonnie.

Le lendemain, Jo se réveilla avec une sensation étrange comme si quelque chose d'important venait de se produire mais n'arrivait malheureusement pas à l'expliquer.

\- Est ce que ça va? Demanda Bonnie voyant la mine de cette dernière!

\- Tout va bien! J'ai seulement mal dormi c'est tout!

\- Je te comprends! Dormir chez un vampire n'est pas très rassurant mais je connaissais pas d'autre endroit où tu serais en sécurité!

\- Merci.

\- Vous êtes réveillées? Demanda Damon faisant subitement irruption dans la chambre qu'occupait les jeunes femmes!

\- On ne t'as jamais appris de frapper avant d'entrer? Répondit sèchement la métisse!

\- Je t'en prie, Bonbon! Ce n'est pas comme si je m'étais introduit ici en vous trouvant à moitié nues! Se justifia le vampire!

\- Va-t-en!

\- Désolé mais nous avons un sorcier maléfique à abattre et vu que vous être réveillées cela tombe bien! Nous allons pouvoir discuter du plan que j'ai trouvé pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire!

\- Pourquoi on ne commence pas par toi?

\- Très drôle, Bonbon Aaaaaaaaah!

La sorcière lui infligeait de puissant anévrismes.

\- Bo...Bonnie! Arrête!

\- Si c'est trop douloureux rien ne t'empêche de quitter cette chambre!

\- Tu vas me le payer!

\- Sors! J'ai besoin de me préparer! Exigea la sorcière!

Le vampire finalement quitta la pièce furieux de se faire chasser de chez lui. Son frère leur avait peut-être cédé cette chambre pour dormir mais cette pièce se trouvait être dans sA maison, de quel droit cette sorcière se permettait-elle de l'en faire sortir.

Après avoir pris le petit déjeuner, les filles repartirent à Whitmore, l'endroit où Kai avait été localisé par Jo déterminé à tuer son frère qui selon elle avait bousillé sa vie mais avant de le confronter, Elena, Caroline et Bonnie lui proposèrent de les accompagner dans leur dortoir en attendant de repérer ce dernier.

\- Que comptes-tu faire une fois que tous ça sera terminé? Demanda sa semblable!

\- Je comptes m'inscrire à l'université pour faire des études de médecine! Prendre enfin ma vie en main, faire enfin mes propres choix! Répondit Jo!

\- As-tu déjà choisi l'université où tu souhaites t'inscrire?

\- Non pas encore! Mais si jamais je m'en sors, j'aurais tout le temps pour y réfléchir!

\- Tu t'en sortiras! Tu verras! Lui assuras Bonnie!

\- Qu'est ce que tu en sais?

\- Mes amis et moi avons affronté des tas d'épreuves! Et nous nous en sommes à chaque fois sorti! Nous nous en sortirons encore! Lui promis la métisse!

\- Comme c'est touchant! Répondit une voix derrière elles!

Kai avait décidé de se montrer après avoir ôté le sort d'invisibilité qu'il s'était lancé pour les espionner. Voyant les filles se placer devant Jo en position de défense, le sorcier leur infligea anévrisme tellement puissant qui les assomma sur place tandis que Bonnie, elle restait paralysée.

\- Laisse-les tranquilles! Ordonna sa soeur! C'est entre toi et moi! Tu m'as trouvé maintenant allons-y!

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi, Josette! Cotôyer des gens qui cherchent à me tuer! Tu me déçois, Sysy!

\- Tuer tes autres frères et soeurs ne t'as donc pas suffit! Intervint Bonnie ayant détourné l'attention du sorcier qui lui fît un clin d'oeil pour seule réponse!

Arrivé à l'extérieur du campus, Jo se préparait déjà psychologiquement à une mort qu'elle savait certaine quand son frère lui révéla que ce n'était pas pour fusionner qu'il était venu la voir.

\- Quoi? Je ne comprends pas! Pourquoi es-tu venu dans ce cas? S'étonna sa soeur!

\- Pour t'annoncer que j'ai fusionné avec Luka et que j'ai gagné! Dit-il fièrement! Tu as le nouveau leader du clan Gemini sous tes yeux!

\- Notre père fera tout pour te faire perdre ton statut!

\- Oh j'allais oublier de te dire que j'ai l'ai tué! Maintenant tu n'as plus rien à craindre, chère soeur! Tu es libre de vivre ta vie comme tu l'entends, sans que nos parents cherchent à la contrôler à tout prix! Même si maman est encore vivante pour l'instant, je sais ce que j'aurais à faire si elle devient une menace!

Malgré cette surprise inattendue, la jeune Parker ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'éprouver un certain dégoût envers son frère jumeau qui lui annonçait tout cela comme une chose naturelle.

\- Comment as-tu contraint Lukas de fusionner avec toi?

\- Comment ça?

\- Je ne vois pas comment il aurait accepté de le faire, sachant que tu as tué sa soeur!

\- Oh! Tu sais Jo... Lorsqu'on a plus rien à perdre: on est prêt à prendre tout les risques pour assouvir sa soif de vengeance! Je lui ai dit que cette fusion était sa seule chance, s'il gagnait, de pouvoir venger sa soeur! J'avais déjà préparé un nouveau corps dans lequel je me serais réfugié au cas où il aurait refusé! Comme j'avais déjà tué notre père avant, Luke n'avait plus vraiment le temps de réfléchir. Mourir en sachant que j'allais m'en sortir lui était insupportable. Il avait compris que même me tuer directement n'aurait absolument rien changé pour moi! Dit-il amusé! L'unique chose qui pouvait m'éliminer était cette fusion par sa victoire! Mais j'ai eu le dessus!

\- Tu es un monstre!

\- Je te souhaite d'être heureuse, Sysy! Répondit-il en partant!

Jo avait du mal à le croire. C'était enfin terminé. La jeune femme était libre et allait enfin pouvoir prendre sa vie en main, même si elle ne savait pas encore par quoi commencer.

* * *

Josette avait finalement choisie de s'inscrire au campus de Whitmore, ne trouvant nul autre université qui l'accepterait sans se poser des questions.

C'est finalement avec l'aide de Caroline que celle-ci fût admise sans difficultés.

Inscrite depuis un mois, la sorcière partageait son dortoir avec les trois jeunes femmes et s'était liée d'amitié avec ses dernières, particulièrement Bonnie avec qui elle partageait une grande complicité au grand dam de Caroline qui voyait son amie de moins en moins disponible pour l'accompagner dans ses activités ou ses sorties que la métisse semblait réserver à Jo depuis sa venue. La vampire ne lui en parlait pas au début, comprenant que la jeune Parker étant une sorcière presque du même âge que la jeune Bennett étaient de gros points communs qui ne pouvaient que les rapprocher puis que cela se stabiliserait avec le temps mais plus les jours avançaient, plus les choses semblaient s'éterniser si bien que la blonde finit par craquer. Profitant de l'absence de Jo, Caroline pris sa meilleure amie à part et lui confia ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur.

\- Bonnie. Je comprends qu'après avoir été entouré de vampires pendant deux ans, tu aimes passer du temps avec Jo qui est une sorcière comme toi mais ne nous oublies pas, s'il te plait!

\- Nous? Moi je n'ai rien dit! Se défendit Elena!

\- Peut-être mais tu n'en penses pas moins pour autant! Répondit la blonde certaine que celle-ci pensait malgré tout la même chose!

\- Excusez-moi, les filles! C'est vrai que depuis l'arrivée de Jo, je vous ais un peu laissée de côté! Je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte!

\- Nous le savons! Lui dit Elena!

\- C'est pour ça qu'on te le dit! Au fait, tu es libre cette après midi?

\- Oui, pourquoi?

\- Je voudrais que tu m'accompagnes à mon audition pour une comédie musicale! Lui confia la jeune Forbes!

\- J'y serais.

\- Ok. On se retrouve à quinze heures! Dit-elle en sortant du dortoir en compagnie d'Elena.

Seule dans sa chambre d'étudiante, Bonnie préparait ses affaires pour se rendre au cours suivant lorsque Jo rentra brusquement en se laissant tomber sur le lit. En voyant la mine de la brune, sa semblable devina sans peine que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Tu en fait une tête! Un garçon craquant t'aurais posé un lapin? La taquina cette dernière! Parce que cela m'aurait frustré moi aussi!

\- Non.

\- Quel est le problème?

\- Ma mère! La seule personne que mon frère aurait pu tuer sans que cela me dérange! Répondit Jo!

\- Explique-toi mieux que ça! Tu es en train de me faire peur!

\- Dans mon clan, chaque nouveau leader des Gemini doit être fêté! Et toute sa famille présente! Révéla-t-elle, voyant cela comme une mauvaise nouvelle!

\- N'est ce pas ton frère qui l'est?

\- Parfaitement! Et c'est la raison principale pour laquelle je ne souhaite pas y assister! J'ai tiré un trait sur ma famille!

\- Je ne comprends pas! Si tu ne veux pas y aller qu'est ce qui t'y force?

\- Eux! Cette congrégation accepte difficilement qu'un de leur membre rompe définitivement les liens avec eux! Ceux qui l'ont fait ont mystérieusement disparus! Personne ne sait ce qui l'est advenu d'eux!

\- Tu crois qu'ils les ont éliminés? Demanda Bonnie!

\- Certainement! Mais ils le diront jamais! Chaque sorciers qui essayent de savoir ce qui leur sont arrivé n'obtiennent aucun résultat et finissent souvent par capituler, quand ils ne meurent pas sans avoir obtenu gain de cause! C'est pour ça que je compte y aller! Je ne souhaite pas prendre le risque de subir le même sort que tous les anciens membres du clan qui ont essayé de quitter de rompre radicalement avec cette congrégation! Je voudrais aussi te demander quelque chose!

\- oui.

\- Accepterais-tu de m'accompagner?

\- Bien-sûr! Dit-elle! Oubliant son rendez-vous avec Caroline!

Bonnie n'avait pas réfléchi, sachant qu'il ne devait pas être facile de devoir confronter sa famille qui avait voulu sa mort et spécialement sa mère qui l'avait achevé il y a dix-huit ans, alors qu'elle agonisait sur le sol. Ce récit avait bouleversé la métisse qui comprenait que Jo puisse avoir peur de se retrouver seule avec la pire famille qu'elle n'a jamais eu.

Tandis-que les deux sorcières se préparaient à partir. Ces dernières reçurent la visite inattendu un membre du clan Gemini. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années, roux avec des lunettes carrées se présenta à Jo lui disant avoir été envoyé par sa mère afin de s'assurer de sa venue.

\- Je n'en reviens pas! Elle m'espionne maintenant?

\- Non! Votre mère se soucie toujours de vous, Josette! Répondit l'homme!

\- Eh bien elle a une curieuse façon de le montrer! Il me semble lui avoir jamais confirmé que je ne viendrais pas! Puisque vous êtes là: je vous averti que je viens avec une amie! Dit-elle en se tournant vers Bonnie!

\- Mais c'est une cérémonie réservée qu'aux sorciers de la lignée des Gemini! Dit l'homme!

\- Eh bien vous ferez une exception! Si vous tenez vraiment à ce que je sois là! Répondit Jo!

Le sorcier embarrassé finit par céder au chantage de la jeune Parker.

\- Bien! Allons-y!


	7. Chapter 7

**Un leader indésirable.**

Bonnie était en compagnie de Jo au sein du clan mais ne se sentait pas très à l'aise. Elle avait rencontrée la mère de Jo et senti tout de suite que cette dernière n'avait pas l'air ravie de sa présence et la jeune fille confia cette impression à son amie qui lui confirma qu'elle voyait juste.

\- Ma mère digère déjà très mal que mon frère ait gagné cette fusion! Et amener une étrangère à une cérémonie aussi privé que celle-ci en était trop pour elle!

\- Moi! Je comprends! Mais Kai, c'est son fils!

\- Ma mère a cessé de le considérer comme tel dès l'instant où elle découvrit qu'il était un siphon! Elle considère cette victoire comme une usurpation! Non seulement parce que cette fusion ne s'est pas fait selon les règles: des frères jumeaux! Mais aussi parce que; ce qui est à ses yeux une abomination, a obtenu la victoire!

\- Même si c'est un psychopathe! Il n'a jamais choisi d'être un siphon!

\- Je sais! C'est pour cela que j'avais pitié de lui au début! Je trouvais ce traitement réservé à mon frère injuste! Mais tout a changé quand...

...Il a tué tes frères et soeurs!

\- Oui. J'ai compris qu'il ne valait pas mieux que mes parents! Expliqua Jo!

\- C'est de moi que vous parlez? Demanda Kai derrière elles!

Les deux sorcières se retournèrent vers leur interlocuteur.

\- Tiens! Je comprends pourquoi maman est folle de rage! Ajouta ce dernier en tournant son regard vers la métisse! C'est déjà très difficile pour elle que je sois devenu son nouveau leader après avoir tué son mari, mais tu invites en plus une étrangère? Je me demande si elle n'est pas en train de songer au suicide en ce moment! Dit-il en rigolant!

Sa soeur le regarda dans les yeux sans rien dire tandis que Bonnie fixa son verre, choquées par les paroles du jeune Parker.

\- Je sais que cela va te paraître bizarre mais je suis content que tu sois venue, Jo! Avoua son frère jumeau qui semblait être sincère!

\- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix!

\- Comment ça? Demanda Kai étonné!

\- Ta chère maman a envoyé un membre du clan à l'université où j'étudie, pour m'amener jusqu'ici! Révéla-t-elle!

\- Décidément! Ta mère a du mal à lâcher le cordon avec toi! En même temps il faut la comprendre, Sysy! Tu es son seule enfant parfait qui lui reste! Les autres sont morts!

Une pique que lui lança ce dernier avant de laisser sa soeur s'en aller brusquement suivit son amie.

Assise sur un banc, Jo essuya ses larmes. Ce n'était pas les paroles de son frère qui l'avait blessée mais l'évocation de ses frères et soeurs qu'elle ne reverrais jamais. Ce monstre les lui avait pris et était maintenant chef des Gemini. C'était injuste.

\- Ne l'écoute pas, Jo!

\- Non, Bonnie! C'est moi qui est fait une erreur en venant ici! Et ce n'est pas seulement lui le problème!

\- C'est quoi?

\- J'aurais espéré des excuses ou un regret de la par de ma mère pour ce qu'elle m'a fait! Mais au lieu de ça elle m'a reproché de t'avoir emmené, comme si cela était plus grave qu'avoir assassiné sa propre fille! Se plaignit la sorcière! Je la déteste!

\- Viens! Partons! Lui conseilla Bonnie!

\- Mais la cérémonie n'est pas encore terminée!

\- Tu tiens encore à voir ton frère se pavaner? Demanda la jeune Bennett!

Un chose évidente à laquelle Jo répondit simplement en se levant en direction de la sortie.

* * *

Bonnie se sentait mal, consciente qu'elle avait laissée une seconde fois Caroline en plan pour Josette Parker, alors qu'elle avait promis d'accompagner la vampire à son audition pour une comédie musicale. La jeune femme la retrouva dans leur dortoir où la blonde y était en train de faire le ménage pour s'excuser.

\- Je n'étais pas fâchée, juste triste et déçue! Je sais que vous avez beaucoup d' affinités toutes les deux mais personne ne te connait mieux que qu'Elena et moi!

\- Tu as raison! Que fais-tu aujourd'hui? Demanda la sorcière prête à se rattraper!

\- Rien pour l'instant! Mais dès que j'aurais un programme, tu le sauras! Fais-moi confiance!

Bonnie quitta sa chambre, laissant son amie continuer son petit ménage et profita de son temps libre pour aller à la bibliothèque mais sur place l'étudiante se rendit compte que son livre souhaité était en rupture de stock. La métisse décida alors de se rendre dans une bibliothèque extérieure du campus espérant trouver ce qu'elle recherche. En marchant cette dernière tomba sur le livre en question qui se trouvait sous son nez, exposé dans la vitrine d'une librairie. Satisfaite, Bonnie y entra et ressortie aussitôt du magasin le bouquin à la main, mais marchant cette dernière aperçu de loin, Kai, le frère de Jo. Celui-ci ne semblait pas l'avoir vu, trop occupé à draguer une serveuse en sirotant son café. La sorcière poursuivit son chemin faisant mine de ne pas le voir.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à la cours du campus, la métisse entendit quelqu'un l'appeler mais fît semblant de ne rien entendre, ayant reconnu la voix du psychopathe auquel celle-ci ne tenait absolument pas à voir ni à parler mais devant son insistance cette dernière dû accélérer ses pas et senti une main retenir son poignet.

\- Attends! Je veux seulement te parler! Dit-il!

\- Lâche-moi! Hurla-t-elle, attirant l'attention des autres étudiants du campus!

\- Il y a un problème? Demanda un des élèves de l'université!

\- Non. Il n'y a rien. C'est juste un mal entendu! Répondit le leader du clan Gemini qui la lâcha dans le but de convaincre les autres!

Bonnie avait profité de cet instant libre pour filer dans le dortoir pour voir si Caroline s'y trouvait toujours, mais la vampire était partie après avoir terminé son travail. La sorcière quitta aussitôt la chambre pour tenter de se réfugier dans la bibliothèque du campus lorsqu'elle se heurta contre une quelque chose qui l'empêchait de passer. Voyant que cela n'avait rien de naturelle cette dernière voyait les autres étudiants passer à côté d'elle sans qu'aucun d'eux n'essaye de l'aider à se relever. La jeune femme se remis debout puis plaça sa main en avant, constatant qu'il y avait bel et bien une barrière invisible. Celle-ci se tourna de l'autre côté du couloir en marchant avant de se retrouver face à un vrai mur où il n'y avait malheureusement aucune sortie.

\- Tu es vraiment marrante! Dit Kai derrière elle en rigolant!

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux? Demanda Bonnie!

\- Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure mais tu es enfui après m'avoir ignoré avant lorsque je t'ai appelé dans la cours! C'est très méchant! Dit-il faisant mine d'être blessé!

\- De quoi veux-tu parler?

\- D'un message à transmettre à ma soeur!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : Un nouveau régime au sein du clan.**

Bonnie rapporta à Jo le message que Kai lui avait laissé tout à l'heure mais comme elle pouvait s'y attendre, cela n'avait aucune valeur aux yeux de la jeune Parker qui répondit à sa semblable que ça ne changera absolument rien pour elle. La sorcière avait décidé de sortir définitivement sa famille de sa vie à commencer par son frère jumeau.

Le lendemain, les quatre étudiantes se préparaient pour les fêtes qui approchaient à grands pas. Le campus avait déjà son sapin de noël bien décoré au milieu du hall, Caroline irait fêter le réveillon avec sa mère et Elena auprès de Damon dans le manoir des Salvadores. Seuls Bonnie, Matt et Jo resteraient à Whitmore. Le jour arriva enfin, et les vacances débuta en plein hiver.

La jeune Bennett préférait rester à l'intérieur car il faisait très froid, même si voir des étudiants faire des batailles de boules de neiges à l'extérieur la tentait. La sorcière marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs lorsqu'elle entendit son portable sonner dans sa poche. Bonnie venait de recevoir un message de Jo qui lui disait qu'elle était au centre commerciale avec Matt. Ces derniers voulaient en profiter pour acheter ce qu'il faut pour le réveillon. La belle métisse se retrouvait donc seule pour l'instant mais celle-ci avait trouvé un moyen de s'occuper en attendant leur retour.

\- Tu n'est pas sensée passé les fêtes en famille? Demanda une voix derrière elle!

En se retournant Bonnie vit le leader du clan Gemini assis sur une chaise la regardant fixement.

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires! Répondit-elle cherchant à l'éviter sans y parvenir!

\- C'était juste une question! Alors c'est ici que vous étudier! C'est vrai que cette université n'est pas mal! Avoua ce dernier en observant des alentours! Quel domaine as-tu choisi? Demanda-t-il

\- Ecoute je n'ai aucune envie de causer avec toi! Et si c'est ta soeur que tu cherches: elle n'est pas là! Lui déballa la sorcière en espérant se débarrasser de lui, sans succès!

\- Je sais! Je l'ai vue partir avec le blond que j'avais attaqué dans votre dortoir, il y a un mois! Se rappela le leader du clan Gemini! Ce qu'il était pathétique!

Bonnie se leva de sa chaise, l'intention de s'en aller loin de ce monstre à la avec une langue de vipère lorsqu'elle senti une main la retenir par le bras.

\- Attends je ahahah...

La sorcière lui envoyait des anévrismes qui le fît lâcher la belle métisse.

Quand la douleur s'atténua, le sorcier constata que cette dernière était parti mais celui-ci ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Cette fille ne savait visiblement pas à qui elle avait à faire et le jeune Parker se promettait de ne pas en rester là.

De retour chez lui, le leader du clan Gemini n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme car même s'il était sorti vainqueur de cette fusion il devait sans cesse rester sur ses gardes parce que tout comme sa mère, beaucoup d'autres membres n'accepteraient jamais de cette victoire et mettraient toute en oeuvre pour lui faire perdre son statut. Kai avait tenté d'orchestrer lui même son assassinat mais pour une raison inconnue n'avait pas pu passer à l'acte malgré la profonde haine que ce dernier éprouvait à son égard. Le sorcier compris plus tard que c'était sa conscience humaine qui l'avait empêché d'aller jusqu'au bout, une chose dont il avait toujours été dépourvue jusqu'à maintenant. Déterminé à en finir avec ses sentiments désagréables qu'il considérait comme une maladie ou une grippe que le jeune Parker espérait passagère, une bactérie de Luke dont il s'estimait infecté.

Le jeune homme avait créer une bonne trentaine d'univers carcéral afin de prévenir un éventuel emprisonnement orchestré par son propre clan. Kai avait libéré tous les siffons anciennement emprisonnés, à l'exception des hérétiques. Ses derniers représentant une bonne vingtaine de personnes s'était allié au nouveau chef de leur congrégation espérant pouvoir se venger de leur anciens oppresseurs.

Kai cherchait à mettre en place de nouvelles loi qu'il imposerait à son clan avec l'aide de ses semblables récemment libérés, excepté les hérétiques. Le sorciers avait besoin de rallier quelques membres à sa cause pour pouvoir déjoué les plans de sa mère, comme pour d'autres, qui voyaient la victoire du jeune Parker comme une abomination inacceptable qui devait absolument être réparée ou rectifiée par tous les moyens possible. Il ne serait donc pas étonné que cette dernière manigance un coup contre lui afin de lui faire perdre son statut.

Après quelques mois de fonctions, le leader du clan Gemini réussi à imposer de nouvelles règles au sein de sa congrégation. Ceux qui pouvaient comme Kai de siphonner la magie servaient non seulement de tortionnaire, mais avaient à présent le droit d'absorber l'entièreté des pouvoirs de tout sorcier susceptible d'être un danger pour le maintien de sa position actuel.

Les anciens détenus de l'univers carcéral s'en donnèrent à coeur joie, allant jusqu'à déposséder certains sorciers de leurs pouvoirs pour se venger des oppressions dont ils avaient été victimes dans le passé. Les malheureux qui gardaient leur magie servaient maintenant de chargeur à batterie que les siphons pouvaient utiliser à leur guise sans limites.

* * *

Les vacances d'été approchaient et Bonnie redoutait de les passer seule dans sa maison, Elena et Damon avaient prévus de passer l'été à faire le tour du monde, Caroline serait à Rio avec sa mère en compagnie de Stefan et Matt travaillerait au Grill de Mystic-Falls avec Jo pendant deux mois.

La métisse se demandait alors si elle ne pourrait pas passer du temps avec sa mère, espérant ainsi recréer un lien avec cette dernière même si cela ne rattrapera évidemment jamais toutes les années perdues, mais cette idée ne l'enchanta pas vraiment sentant qu'elle ne se sentait pas car la sorcière lui en voulait encore de l'avoir abandonnée une deuxième fois. Après mûre réflexions, la jeune femme décida finalement de rester à Mystic-Falls puis d'y trouver aussi un emploi qui l'occuperait jusqu'à la reprise des cours au campus.

Lorsque les vacances arrivèrent, Bonnie avait heureusement trouvée un job dans une librairie de Mystic-Falls où elle serait responsable de la caisse.

Une foi rentrée dans son ancienne maison, la sorcière proposa à Jo de s'y installer pendant les deux mois d'été trouvant que cela serait plus facile pour cette dernière de rester tout près de son lieu de travail, ce que la jeune Parker accepta immédiatement.

Les choses enfin conclues, les deux étudiants commencèrent leurs journées de travail séparément, ne se voyant parfois que le soir à causes de leurs horaires très chargés.

Les trois humains menait une vie ordinaire et paisible qu'ils n'avaient plus connus depuis un bon bout de temps, mais cela ne dura malheureusement pas car au fur et à mesure que les jours défilaient, Bonnie sentit quelque chose d'anormal, comme une sorte de pressentiment inexplicable, tout comme Jo.

En se rendant au Grill, Jo avait senti la puissance de plusieurs sorciers présent dans le bar. L'un deux l'avait même regardé comme s'il semblait la connaître alors qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Bonnie avait eu l'impression qu'on la suivait pendant qu'elle se rendait à la librairie.

\- Ce sont des sorciers! Ils viennent du clan Gemini! Je l'ai senti! Dit la jeune Parker!

\- Ah bon? Que font-ils ici? Demanda la métisse!

\- Je l'ignore! Ils sont différents! Ils sont plus puissant que ceux que j'ai connu! Ce n'est pas normal!

\- Tu crois que cela aurait un rapport avec ton frère?

\- Certainement! Je savait qu'il y aurait des dégâts dés l'instant où Kai deviendrait leader mais j'espérais que cela arriverait plus tard! Expliqua Jo lassée des dégâts causés à répétition par son frère! Le pire est que je sais que j'en subirais les conséquences quoi que je fasse! J'aurais aimée ne jamais être sa soeur!

Bonnie aurait voulu dire quelque quelque chose de réconfortant à son amie mais rien ne sorti de sa bouche. Les deux sorcières restèrent au milieu du salon silencieuse pendant quelques instant lorsque la jeune Bennett entendit son portable sonner de sa poche. En décrochant, cette dernière entendit Damon lui annoncer qu'il était sur le chemin du retour afin d'échapper à un chasseur de vampires qui les avaient découvert en les attrapant en train de se nourrir sur un humain à Munich et qui les traquaient depuis avec l'aide d'une sorcière. L'aîné des Salvadore rentrait donc à Mystic-Falls en demandant à Bonnie et Jo d'intervenir.

\- Tu veux que je tue cette sorcière?

\- Ce que tu es perspicace, Bonbon! Ironisa le vampire! Cela est évident, non?

\- Je ne peux pas!

\- Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre la situation: cette sorcière est de mèche avec le chasseur qui nous court après pour nous zigouiller! Et contrairement à toi, eux ne se fatiguent pas avec ces problèmes de conscience!

\- Ce n'est pas pour ça que je refuse mais parce que j'estime que tu peux la tuer toi-même!

\- Quoi?

\- Damon, laisse-moi lui parler! Demanda Elena!

Le vampire lui tendit son portable.

\- Bonnie! C'est urgent! Cet homme ne nous lâchera que lorsque nous serons morts, pas avant!

\- Ok. Mais seulement si Damon la tue de lui même!

La brune regarda son petit ami d'un air suppliant et celui-ci fini par céder.

\- Il est d'accord mais aide nous, s'il te plait!

\- D'accord.

Quelques heures plus tard, les deux amants étaient de retour au manoir. Damon en profita pour envoyer un message à la métisse qui sonna à la porte cinq minutes après.

\- Tiens! Pas trop tôt les filles!

\- Alors? Que devons-nous faire? Demanda Jo!

\- Nous allons commencer par faire un sort afin que cette sorcière ne puisse plus vous localiser! Proposa Bonnie!

\- Bonne idée. Dit Elena.

\- Et vous localiserez ensuite ce crétin pour que je puisse l'éliminer! Termina Damon qui souhaitait régler ce problème le plus vite possible!

Une fois les choses faites, le vampire quitta le manoir déterminé à mettre ses plans en application et au bout de quelques heures passé, ce dernier revint avec une très mauvaise mine.

\- Tu n'as pas réussi à le tuer! Demanda Bonnie!

\- Si! Mais j'ai été attaqué par une bande de sorciers qui m'ont littéralement paralysé sur place pendant qu'un autre me vidait le sang jusqu'à ce que je perde connaissance! Je ne pouvais rien faire! C'est comme si on puisait mon énergie pour que je ne puisse faire aucun mouvement! Décrit-il bouleversé!

Bonnie et Jo échangèrent un regard inquiet qui n'échappa pas au vampire.

\- Qui sont-ils? Demanda Damon en se rapprochant des filles!

\- Ils viennent du clan Gemini! Mais pas n'importe lesquels! Ce sont des anciens prisonniers que mes grands-parents avaient fait enfermer car ils étaient dangereux! Ils peuvent absorber toute source de magie où qu'elle se trouve par simple contact! c'est de cette manière qu'ils avaient tués la plupart des autre membres!

\- Qui les a libérés? Demanda Elena!

\- Kai. Répondit Damon! Maintenant qu'il est le nouveau chef du clan, ce n'est certainement pas le seul changement qu'il va mettre en place!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9: Des siphons vampires.**

Damon était sur le point de craquer, depuis qu'il était revenu à Mystic-Falls ce dernier ne pouvait plus compter les multiples attaques dont il avait été victime de la part des sbires de Kai qui l'utilisaient maintenant comme poche de sang qui leur fournissait une source de magie permanente et inépuisable. Ceux-ci l'avaient tellement bourré de multiples sorts que le vampire était devenu incapable de se défendre efficacement. Lorsqu'il pensait avoir réussi à tuer l'un de ses agresseurs celui-ci avait à chaque fois la surprise de voir le sensé défunt revenir lui montrant que la personne tuée était une personne innocente. Le vampire ne prit pas ces paroles au sérieux, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une ruse pour le perturber mais en regardant le journal de la télévision, ses craintes augmenta lorsqu'il vit le cadavre d'une septuagénaire avait été retrouvée morte égorgée alors que celle-ci rentrait chez elle. Et cela n'en restait malheureusement pas là, des corps décapités et d'autres avec le coeur arraché avaient été retrouvés dans divers endroit de la ville par des passants ou des policiers.

\- C'est affreux dit soudain une femme! Interviewée par une journaliste, après avoir alerté le chérif à la découverte des corps! Je n'avais jamais vie une horreur pareille de toute ma vie! Je...

Mais Elena éteignit l'écran au moment où Damon tenait à entendre la suite.

\- Pourquoi as-tu éteint?

\- Tu te fais du mal! Regarder ça ne va rien changer!

\- Parce que tu crois vraiment que j'en ai quelque chose à faire de ces gens? Cria-t-il! Je me fiche complètement les avoir tués!

\- Je sais parfaitement que c'est faux! Répondit Elena!

\- Non Elena, c'est toi qui te trompe! Ces personnes étaient insignifiantes! Des dommages collatéraux! Je me fiche totalement qu'ils soient morts! Répondit-il avant de monter dans sa chambre, laissant sa petite seule dans la pièce, impuissante!

Le lendemain, la jeune Gilbert appela sa meilleure amie et lui parla aussitôt du problème en espérant que cette dernière puisse faire quelque chose car cela devenait urgent, consciente que si Damon continuait de tuer des personnes par erreur en pensant s'en prendre au sorciers du clan Gemini, celui-ci finirait par attirer l'attention d'autres chasseur qui débarqueraient dans la ville.

\- Oui, je comprends lui répondit son amie mais ça ne va pas être simple! Ils s'en sont pris aussi à moi! Révéla Bonnie!

\- Quoi? Ils t'ont aussi attaqué?

\- Je dirais plutôt qu'ils ont surtout voulu m'intimider! Ils ont réussi à obtenir des informations en utilisant leurs pouvoirs sur moi! Ils savent qui sont mes parents et où ils se trouvent! Je ne veux pas qu'ils leur fassent du mal! Surtout ma mère qui est une vampire! Ils n'hésiteront pas!

\- Bonnie je t'en prie! Je comprends mais fais quelque chose! Je peux peut-être formuler un sort pour qu'il arrête d'avoir des illusions mais...

\- C'est tout?

\- C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour l'instant! Ils sont nombreux et puissant! Mes pouvoirs sont limités, Elena!

\- Mais Jo est avec toi! C'est une sorcière elle ausi!

\- Nous ne sommes que deux! Ils sont au moins une trentaine qui ont la possibilité de passer inaperçu!

\- Nous sommes là, Bonnie! Caroline et Stefan arriverons bientôt! Nous te protégerons, je te le promets! Mais je t'en prie, ne nous laisse pas!

\- Je verrais ce qu'on peux faire mais je ne promets rien, Elena!

\- On se voit demain?

\- Demain? Je travaille à la librairie!

\- Mais je peux lui parler pour toi!

\- Tu comptes le contraindre à accepter mon absence?

\- Oui.

\- C'est bon! Dans ce cas on se voit demain!

\- Ok. Répondit la vampire en raccrochant!

Le lendemain, les deux sorcières se rendirent au manoir avec appréhension, consciente qu'il se pourrait qu'elles soient observées. Les deux amies avaient d'ailleurs eu une dispute à ce sujet! Jo trouvant cela beaucoup trop risqué avait au début confirmé son refus de leur venir en aide craignant de perdre tous ces pouvoirs pour avoir désobéit aux siphons qui les avaient averties qu'ils les hoteront de leur magie si jamais elles aidaient ces vampires. Mais devant le refus de Bonnie de céder à ces menaces, la jeune Parker finit par changer d'avis. A l'intérieur, Jo prononça une formule afin de rompre les multiples sorts jetés part les membres de son ancienne congrégation mais au dernier, la sorcière senti ses forces faiblir puis commença à saigner du nez.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de prendre une pose! Se plaignit le vampire! Ce n'est pas finit!

\- Arrête! Demanda Bonnie inquiète!

\- Elle arrêtera quand elle aura terminé! Cria Damon à bout, voulant absolument en finir avec tous ces maléfices jetés par ces gredins qu'il se promettait de tuer une fois qu'il serait libéré!

\- Damon ça va la tuer! Cria la métisse face à l'entêtement du petit ami de sa meilleure amie!

Sans plus attendre, Bonnie mit fin au sort effectué par Jo.

\- Qu'est ce que tu viens de faire? Elle était sur le point de terminer! Hurla ce dernier en plaquant violemment celle-ci contre le mur, la maintenant par le cou en serrant!

\- Damon! Désapprouva Elena!

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, il lâcha la sorcière dû à un anévrisme que celle-ci lui envoyait.

Furieux, Damon utilisa sa vitesse de vampire avec la ferme intention de lui faire payer son geste mais fût stoppé de justesse par Elena.

\- Si tu souhaites vraiment être libéré de l'emprise de ces siphons: tu dois te calmer! Lui conseilla-t-elle! Bonnie va continuer!

La sorcière s'approcha finalement du vampire puis au bout de quelques minutes termina. Damon était enfin libre. Tous les sorts qu'on lui avaient jeté étaient maintenant rompus. L'aîné des Salvadore allait à présent pouvoir se venger de tout ce que ces siphons lui avaient fait subir mais à l'instant où il se dirigea vers la porte, le sol de la maison se mit à trembler, deux sorciers apparurent au milieu du salon, projetant les deux vampire et bonnie au sol mais Damon prit un prit un morceau de bois pointu qui s'était détaché de la chaise au moment du choc et la lança sur l'un des sorciers à l'aide de sa vitesse surnaturelle. Touché en pleine poitrine celui s'effondra.

Bonnie cherchait Jo dans toute la pièce mais ne la trouvant pas, la sorcier utilisa la magie qui fît enfin apparaître la jeune Parker au milieu deux sorciers occupés à siphonner sa magie. Voyant qu'ils étaient redevenus visibles, ces derniers lâchèrent leur semblable avant de disparaître.

Les quatre se relevèrent regardant le corps sans vie du siphon et autour d'eux le salon dans un état épouvantable.

De retour chez elle, Bonnie sortie de la cuisine pour apporter une tasse de thé à son amie au salon soulagée que ce se soit bien terminé mais redoutant d'autres attaques.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais? Demanda la métisse, surprise de voir les valises de Jo dans le salon!

\- Je vais passer quelques temps chez Matt! Et à la reprise des cours au campus je prendrais une autre chambre!

\- Quoi? Mais..

\- Je ne peux plus continuer comme ça, Bonnie! Avoua Jo!

\- Je comprends, je suis désolée...

\- C'est trop tard! Ma décision est prise! Au revoir!

\- Attends! Tu n'aurais plus jamais à intervenir en quoi que ce soit! Je te le promets! Je suis désolée, vraiment désolée de t'avoir mise en danger!

\- De toute manière je ne vous serais plus utile même si je le voulais!

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire? S'étonna son amie!

\- Je n'ai plus mais pouvoirs! Plus AUCUN pouvoir! Ils m'ont tout pris!

\- Je suis désolée, Jo!

\- Moi aussi! Répondit la jeune Parker avant de quitter la maison!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10: sorcières sans pouvoirs.**

Bonnie se sentait mal, son amie avait perdue ses pouvoirs par sa faute en la poussant à intervenir pour aider ses amis victimes des attaques des sbires de son frère. La jeune femme se culpabilisait pour se qui était arrivé et espérait pouvoir réparer ce qu'elle estimait avoir provoqué.

Depuis cet incident les deux sorcières ne se voyaient plus beaucoup mais lorsqu'elles se rencontraient, Jo se contentait d'un simple "bonjour" avant de continuer son chemin. La métisse sentait que cette dernière lui en voulait un peu même si la jeune Parker ne lui disait rien, la relation entre les deux étudiantes de Whitmore s'était détérioré et sa semblable se montrait désormais distante.

Les jours passèrent avec une rapidité que Bonnie n'avait pas vu venir, les cours avaient repris au campus et les étudiantes avaient regagnées leur dortoir mais l'absence de Jo se faisait ressentir, particulièrement pour la sorcière qui connaissait les raisons pour lesquelles cette dernière avait quitté leur chambre d'étudiante.

Plongée dans ses pensées, la sorcière marchait dans le couloir pour se rendre au cours.

\- Tu m'as l'air bien pressée! Dit une voix derrière elle!

En se retournant, Bonnie vit le frère jumeau de son amie qui la regardait de la tête aux pieds.

\- Sais-tu où je pourrais trouver Jo?

\- Non! Répondit la métisse en tentant de poursuivre son chemin mais fût retenue par le poignet!

\- Mais vous partagez le même dortoir, non? Dit Kai!

\- Plus maintenant!

\- Je ne comprends pas!

\- Depuis que Jo a déménagé dans une autre chambre, nous nous voyons que très rarement!

\- Que c'est-il passé? S'étonna le sorcier!

\- Ta soeur a perdu tous ses pouvoirs en venant en aide à mes amis contre tes larbins! Cracha Bonnie en colère!

\- C'est triste en effet! Mais cela est arrivé parce que ma soeur s'est mêlée de ce qui ne la concernait pas! Les sorciers de mon clan ne s'en prenait qu'à Damon Salvadore! Ce vampire avait tué un de mes membres pour l'avoir refusé de l'aider à tuer une sorcière qui le traquait! Que pensait-il? Qu'il s'en sortirait tranquillement sans représailles? Et si je ne me trompe pas, Josette est intervenue dans cette histoire parce que vous êtes amies toutes les deux! Sans toi elle n'aurait jamais pris ce risque et aurait encore ses pouvoirs! N'en serais-tu pas en parti responsable?

Cette dernière phrase agaça la sorcière, forcée de d'admettre qu'il avait raison. Ce dernier avait le don de torturer émotionnellement les gens en abordant les sujets sensibles. Puis sans qu'elle ne s'y attende le leader du clan Gemini la saisit soudainement part les bras, siphonnant lentement sa magie au point que celle-ci manqua de s'écrouler, sentant son énergie partir. Lorsque Bonnie revint à elle, ses propres pouvoirs avaient disparus. Kai avait tout pris. La métisse se retrouva comme Jo, dépourvu de pouvoirs surnaturels.

L'ancienne sorcière se rendit à ses cours puis appela Jo pour lui raconter ce qui lui était arrivée. Après l'avoir écouté la jeune Parker lui avoua lui en avoir un peu voulue pour ce qui lui était arrivée avant, en expliquant avoir voulue prendre ses distances, souhaitant se protéger.

\- Je suis désolée de te le dire comme ça mais je trouve que tes amis nous exposent souvent danger, sans sourciller!

\- Je suis leur amie, Jo! Tu crois que cela les amusent?

\- Non! Je pense tout simplement qu'ils ne se soucient très peu de ce qu'il pourrait nous arriver, du moment qu'on leurs soient utiles! Répondit Josette!

\- Quoi? Je suis d'accord pour ce qui est de Damon mais Elena est ma meilleure amie! Jamais elle ne permettrait qu'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit! Et moi non plus! Si elle a des problèmes, je lui viendrais toujours en aide! Ne la rends pas responsable des actions de Damon, Jo!

\- Je ne l'accuse pas d'être responsable des actes de son petit ami, je l'accuse de te forcer la main pour que tu sortes ce crétin d'une situation qu'il a lui même causé!

\- Je trouve que tu exagères, Jo!

\- Moi j'exagère?

\- Elle le laisse te mettre en danger sans sourciller! Tu appelles ça une amie?

\- Je comprends que tu sois en colère pour ce qui t'est arrivé mais je suis la seule responsable!

\- Non justement et il est là le problème! Tu te mets tout sur le dos pour dédouaner les deux autres mais ça ne change pas les faits, Bonnie!

\- Que reproches-tu à Elena?

\- En dehors du fait que je ne l'ai jamais vraiment aimé! Je la trouve profiteuse et nombriliste! J'imagine que les choses sont peut-être différentes pour toi mais pour moi c'est ainsi, je regrette! Dès l'instant où j'ai partagé le dortoir avec vous, ce vampire n'a pas cessé une minute de nous traiter comme une arme sans que sa petite amie n'intervienne et regarde où cela nous a emmené! Ce n'est pas le fait que ta chère amie est fait quelque chose mais justement qu'elle ne fasse rien, son laxisme est insupportable!

\- Je pense qu'elle ne s'en rend pas compte, Jo!

\- Pense ce que tu veux, mais moi c'est fini! Et le jour où je récupérerais mes pouvoirs, ne comptez sur aucune aide de ma part! Prévint-elle!

\- C'est entendu! Répondit la jeune Bennett!

* * *

Depuis que les deux sorcières avaient perdues leurs pouvoirs, les attaques contre Damon s'étaient multipliées au point que ce dernier était à deux doigts de devenir fou mais ce n'était pas tout, ces sorciers s'en prenaient maintenant à Elena et Stefan qui ne savaient plus vraiment quoi faire pou que ça s'arrête. Les sortilèges utilisés contre l'aîné des Salvadore avaient doublé en nombre et en puissance. Les trois vampires à la merci des membres de la congrégation des Gemini s'en donnaient à coeur joie pour s'adonner à leurs tortures.

Kai voulant y prendre part, avait demandé à l'un de ses membres de kidnaper Elena afin d'attirer son petit ami dans un piège, qui fût un succès. Aussitôt arrivé le vampire soumis à un compulsion puissante infligé par le sorcier. Sous emprise le malheureux infligea malgré lui diverses tortures à sa bien aimée sous les ordres de Kai.

Le vampire était fou de rage à la fois contre le sorcier qu'il rêvait de tuer mais aussi contre lui même qui n'avait pas su assez résister pour éviter qu'Elena subisse ses assauts. Les larmes aux yeux avec une épée à la main ensanglantée qu'il avait utilisé pour poignarder l'amour de sa vie avant de lui verser ensuite un seau d'eau rempli de verveine, qui la fit hurler de douleur. La suite fût plus horrible encore quand Damon dû exposer les bras de la jeune Gilbert au soleil sans sa bague de jour. Celle-ci hurlait encore plus fort sentant ses deux bras brûler sous les rires du sorcier.

Une fois fini, Kai fini par les libérer mais sans bague de jour.

Au manoir Stefan et Caroline accoururent en les voyant de loin.

\- Que c'est il passé? Demanda la blonde en voyant les bras de son amie carbonisés!

\- Kai. Se contenta de répondre Damon! Appel la sorcière! Que vienne régler ce problème sinon je vais devenir fou!

La blonde s'exécuta.

\- Bonnie?

\- Oui?

\- Peux-tu venir au manoir c'est urgent!

\- Qu'est ce qui ce passe?

\- Qu'elle cesse de poser des questions et se ramène en vitesse! Cria le vampire impatient!

\- Heu... je n'ai pas le temps de tout t'expliquer, viens s'il te plait!

\- Je suis désolée mais si cela concerne la magie je crains ne pas pouvoir vous aider!

\- Pourquoi?

\- Parce j'ai perdu mes pouvoirs? Annonça Bonnie.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11: Pouvoirs récupérés.**

Dans le manoir des Salvadore, tout était sens dessus-dessous. Damon exaspéré par cette situation avait balancé tout objet qui ce qui se trouvait à sa porté, complètement désespéré. Sa petite amie se remettait difficilement des tortures infligées par l'homme qu'elle aimait mais cependant, ne lui en voulait sachant qu'il était sous l'emprise du sorcier.

\- C'était vraiment le moment pour qu'elles perdent leurs pouvoirs! Lâcha le vampire frustré!

Ce dernier rêvait de tuer le leader du clan Gemini de manière lente et douloureuse pour avoir osé s'en prendre à sa petite amie. Avoir vu celle qu'il aime souffrir de sa propre main avait été pour l'aînée des Salvadore la pire des tortures, la pire chose qu'on lui ait faite à ses yeux.

Tuer Kai était devenu une évidence pour le vampire et ce dernier comptait utiliser tous les moyens pour y arriver, si Bonnie ainsi que ne pouvaient l'aider à se débarrasser de cet ordure, il trouvera certainement une sorcière qui l'y aidera mais pour l'instant Elena restait prioritaire.

Entre-temps les deux étudiantes de Withmore s'étaient réconciliées mais ne partageaient plus la même chambre du campus. Les anciennes sorcières avaient retrouvées leur complicité et une vie normale qui leur manquaient depuis longtemps. La perte de leurs pouvoirs n'étaient finalement pas une si mauvaise chose, cela leur avaient permis de retrouver une certaine liberté maintenant qu'elles n'étaient plus d'aucune utilité pour les Salvadore.

Bonnie se préparait le bal masqué qui aurait lieu dans le campus mais il y avait un problème, la jeune fille n'avait pas de cavalier et n'avait trouvé aucune robe qui lui plaisait.

Jo était très impatiente d'y être, surtout à cause d'un certain blond que celle avait hâte de retrouver. La métisse soupçonnait cette dernière d'en pincer pour Matt car les deux humains s'étaient beaucoup rapprocher ses temps-ci et le jeune Donovan ne semblait pas être indifférent.

Après avoir enfin trouvé deux robes qui lui convenait car Bonnie n'avait pas su se résoudre à choisir entre les deux, l'ancienne sorcière fini par prendre la brune foncée assortie à son teint et particulièrement à ses cheveux bouclés qu'elle avait lâchés. La métisse enfin prête sorti de son dortoir en compagnie de Jo et Caroline. En arrivant les trois jeunes femmes admiraient les décorations incroyables de la salle en regardant les autres étudiants mis sur leur trente et un. Tandis que la jeune Parker alla rejoindre Matt, aperçue de loin, la vampire fût invitée par un étudiant du campus. La jolie se tourna vers son amie ne voulant pas la laisser seule mais cette dernière l'encouragea d'accepter une danse avec ce dernier, ne voulant pas l'empêcher de s'amuser. Peu convaincue, Caroline suivit son cavalier intérieurement satisfaite car la jeune Forbes devait avouer qu'elle aurait été un peu attristée de refuser une danse avec un homme aussi attirant.

L'ancienne sorcière regardait ses amies danser en sirotant tranquillement son verre.

\- Qu'est qu'une jolie fait toute seule à un bal? Retentit une voix derrière elle!

Une colère soudaine l'envahit en voyant l'homme qui lui avait pris ses pouvoirs.

\- Je ne suis pas seule! Je suis venue avec mes amies! Répondit froidement la métisse se demandant se qu'il pouvait bien faire ici!

\- Je ne parlais pas de tes copines mais de l'absence de ton cavalier! T'a-t-il fait faux bon? Demanda le sorcier!

Bonnie ne voulait pas rester plus longtemps avec ce psychopathe et se leva pour partir lorsqu'elle sentit une main la retenir par son poignet.

\- Je plaisantais! Dit Kaï! Tu n'as pas le sens de l'humour on dirait!

\- Non! Maintenant lâche-moi! Exigea-t-elle!

\- Oh. Tu m'as l'air bien pressée mais n'es-tu pas venue en compagnie tes amies? Demanda-t-il en les regardant danser avec leurs cavaliers! En tout cas elles ont l'air de bien s'amuser! Remarqua le leader du clan Gemini! Alors? Où se trouve ton cavalier?

\- Il est en retard mais il ne va pas tarder! Mentit la métisse!

Le sorcier sourit en entendant ce mensonge qui sautait aux yeux, elle n'était franchement pas convaincante.

\- Accorde-moi une dance en attendant qu'il arrive! Proposa Kai!

\- Non.

\- Tu comptes rester là toute seule à l'attendre pendant que les autres s'amusent? Si c'est ton petit ami je comprends mais tout de même, il n'a cas s'en prendre à lui même! C'est lui le retardataire! Tu ne vas pas l'attendre jusqu'à la fin de la soirée!

\- Laisse tomber! N'insiste pas c'est inutile! Dit fermement la métisse! Voulant clairement rien à voir à faire avec ce psychopathe!

\- Ne souhaiterais-tu pas récupérer tes pouvoirs? Demanda-t-il! Si cela ne t'intéresse plus ma soeur elle serait ravit de les récupérer, Bonnie!

L'ancienne se retourna vers lui, consciente qu'il s'agissait d'un chantage auquel cette dernière finit par céder, se culpabilisant toujours pour Jo. Si elle ne pouvait retrouver ses pouvoirs, la jeune Parker devait au moins obtenir une chance de les récupérer, même si cela pouvait très bien être un piège. L'étudiante pris une grande inspiration puis accepta, après tout une danse n'était pas grand chose.

Kai la prit par la main et l'emmena sur la piste de danse. Pendant qu'ils partageaient un slow, Bonnie se laissait guider tout en espérant qu'il tiendrait parole une fois la danse terminée.

\- Es-tu toujours aussi silencieuse d'habitude ou est- ce parce que c'est moi? Chuchota le sorcier près de l'oreille de sa cavalière!

\- Je n'ai tout simplement rien à dire, c'est tout! Avoua la métisse!

\- Oh vraiment? Dit-il en lui caressant la paume de la main avec son pouce! Tu n'as même pas une seule questions à me poser, Bonnie? Insista ce dernier voyant bien qu'elle ne lui disait pas la vérité!

\- Pour quelle raison as-tu assassiné ta fratrie? Osa-t-elle demander!

En voyant le visage de ce dernier se décomposer, la jeune femme regretta aussitôt de lui avoir posée la question.

\- Regarde-moi, Bonnie! Demanda-t-il, la voyant éviter de croiser le sien!

La métisse s'exécuta plongeant ses yeux dans celui du sorcier.

\- Je voulais les faire souffrir! Avoua-t-il! Faire souffrir mes parents pour tout ce qu'ils m'ont infligé! Et par la même occasion m'assurer d'être le seul leader du clan Gemini! Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de laisser l'un d'entre eux prendre ma place! Continua Kai!

Bonnie n'avait cependant qu'une seule envie: quitter cette piste et partir le plus loin possible de lui mais devait tenir pour Jo afin qu'elle puisse retrouver ses pouvoirs.

\- Tu me trouves monstrueux, n'est-ce pas? Devina sans peine le sorcier!

\- Oui.

Avec son bras autour de sa taille, Kai tira la jeune femme vers lui envahissant d'un coup son espace personnel. Terrifié, la métisse ferma les yeux tandis que son cavalier récitait des incantations à voix basse tout en maintenant Bonnie contre lui. Celle-ci sentit soudain une énergie envahir tout son corps, comprends que ses pouvoirs étaient revenus.

Après un petit moment, le sorcier la lâcha en s'écartant lentement.

Sa magie retrouvée, la sorcière se retourna en entendant Jo l'appeler.

\- Bonnie! Je te cherchais!

\- As-tu récupéré tes pouvoirs? Demanda sa semblable!

\- Comment tu le sais?

\- Parce que j'ai aussi récupéré les miens!

\- An bon? Est ce que tu sais qui serait derrière ça?

\- Ton frère! Révéla la métisse en se tournant vers Kai, mais ce dernier était parti.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12: Des sentiments désagréables.**

Bonnie restait debout sous la douche repensant à la soirée d'hier avec Kai, le slow partagé avec ce dernier avait été déconcertant, intrigant et effrayant, une expérience que la jeune femme espérait ne plus avoir mais une question continuait de lui trotter dans la tête: pourquoi lui avait-il rendu ses pouvoirs? Une chose est sûre, le geste du sorcier ne pouvait pas être un hasard, il devait bien y avoir une motivation derrière qu'elle ne préférait honnêtement pas savoir.

Sa toilette terminée, la sorcière s'habillait en vitesse afin de rejoindre Caroline qu'elle avait promis d'accompagner dans un cendre commerciale pour y faire du shopping. Elena allant beaucoup mieux serait de la partie mais il manquait malheureusement une personne: Jo!

\- Moi je pense que la principale raison de son absence n'est autre qu'un garçon assez canon que nous aimions toutes! Dit Caroline faisant clairement allusion à Matt! Il faut dire qu'ils sont devenus proches ses temps-ci! Plus que proches même!

\- Alors tu es prêtes? Demanda son amie!

\- Oui mais où est Elena? Demanda la sorcière étonné de l'absence de celle-ci! Elle avait pourtant dit qu'elle viendrait! Tu l'as appelé?

\- Oui il n'y a même pas cinq minutes! Répondit la vampire mais à l'instant où elle comptait lancer un nouvel appel, la belle blonde reçue un message!

Elena leur disait de partir sans elle ne pouvant pas les accompagner, sans donner plus d'explications, laissant les deux étudiantes en plan.

Les deux êtres surnaturelles passaient un très bon moment malgré l'absence de leur amie dont elles ne comprenaient pas la raison de son désistement soudain. Ayant choisie de se rendre au centre commercial se trouvant pas trop loin du campus, les jeunes femmes profitaient du weekend pour faire le plus de boutique possibles. La métisse et la blonde commencèrent d'abord par le shopping en entrant dans le premier magasin de vêtement qui se trouvait sous leurs yeux. Les filles regardaient un à un chaque model de robes, jupes, débardeurs et pulls placé sur des cintres, il y avait tellement de choix que Bonnie ne savait plus où se donner de la tête. Pendant que Caroline était dans une cabine d'essayage la sorcière tomba sur le frère de Jo.

\- Que fais-tu ici? Demanda la métisse!

\- Bonjour est normalement la première chose que l'on dit quand on rencontre une personne que l'on connaît! Répondit le sorcier en souriant!

\- Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions sympathisé! Rappela-t-elle!

\- C'est comme ça que tu me remercie après que j'ai la gentillesse de te rendre tes pouvoirs? Dit-il faussement vexé! Franchement tu me fais de la peine, Bonnie! Moi qui croyait que nous étions reparti de zéro depuis la soirée d'hier!

\- Epargne-moi ton sarcasme! J'ignore pour qu'elle raison tu me les as rendus APRES me les avoir retiré mais c'est tout sauf par gentillesse!

\- Pourquoi te montres-tu aussi désagréable! Tu me crois vraiment incapable d'agir par bonté? Moi qui pensait qu'un nouveau départ serait possible entre nous deux, je suis vraiment triste, Bonnie! Dit-il faisant mine d'être blessé!

\- Parfaitement! Maintenant excuse-moi mon amie m'attends! Dit-elle en tentant de le dépasser mais sans succès! Cet emmerdeur était bien décidé à lui casser les pieds et cela avait l'air de l'amuser en plus!

\- Chaque fois que je t'aborde tu cherches à t'en aller, tu me fuis? Demanda le sorcier en souriant!

\- Toute personne normale fuirait un psychopathe! Répondit Bonnie en reculant tandis que Kai continuait d'avancer jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve contre le mur!

Coincé par le corps du sorcier qui lui barrait le passage, la jeune Bennett n'avait aucune issue lui permettant de s'échapper. Cette proximité mettait Bonnie de plus en plus mal à l'aise, surtout que ce dernier ne privait pas de la scruter de la tête au pieds.

\- Comme tu es drôle! Dit-il amusé! Tu as pourtant dansée avec CE psychopathe, hier soir! Rappela celui en jouant avec les mèches de la sorcière! Va-t'en! Finit-elle par dire en saisissant la main de celui-ci pour l'éloigner d'elle!

\- Crois-le ou pas mais cette fusion a modifié certaines choses en moi! Révéla le leader du clan Gemini! Je ne suis plus le même que j'étais, Bonnie!

\- C'est à dire?

\- Ma soeur me manque! Je peux pas m'arrêter de penser à elle! Mais avec ce qui s'est passé, il est certain qu'elle ne veuille plus me voir! J'ai besoin que tu m'aides, Bonnie!

\- Comment?

\- Parle à Jo! Essaye de la convaincre d'accepter de me revoir!

Bonnie avait l'impression d'avoir détecté une certaine sincérité dans sa voix.

\- Ce que tu me demandes est impossible, Kai! Tu as tué ses frères et soeurs! Tu ne les aimais peut-être pas mais elle oui! Tu lui en as privé! Comment voudrais-tu qu'elle te pardonne? Même si je souhaiterais un jour qu'elle le fasse, cela n'arriverait pas!

\- Es-tu obligé d'être si pessimiste? Se plaignit le sorcier! Je sais que je ne t'ai pas laissé un bon souvenir mais crois-moi! Je ne mentirais sur une choses pareille!

\- Pourquoi!

\- Parce qu'auparavant j'aurais très facilement tourné la page sur ma soeur comme tout le reste de ma famille! C'est d'ailleurs ce que je souhaitais faire une fois la fusion terminée! Malheureusement, les choses ne ce sont pas passées telles que je le voulais! Toutes ces choses comme la culpabilité, l'amour, me sont complètement inconnus!

La sorcière ne savait décidément plus quoi penser. Kai ressentir des remords était franchement difficile à croire mais il semblait être sincère en parlant de Jo, toutefois, cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'une autre ruse de sa part pour on ne sait quel piège il souhaiterait la faire tomber.

\- Eloigne-toi d'elle! Entendit le sorcier derrière lui!

\- Caroline! S'exclama l'aîné des Parker! Je ne lui ais rien fait qui mérite ton agressivité! Dit-il en se tournant vers la blonde avant de reposer son regard sur la jeune Bennett! Nous étions simplement en train de discuter mais calme-toi! Nous avons terminé! Dit-il sans cesser de fixer la sorcière avant de partir avec un clin d'oeil, adressée à cette dernière.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13: Une proposition peu convaincante.**

Bonnie avait rejoint Jo dans le réfectoire puis lui raconta ce qui c'était passé avec son frère dans le centre commercial. Mais celle-ci à son grand étonnement ne semblait pas surprise par la révélation de son amie. La jeune Parker avait même l'air de prendre cela pour une bonne nouvelle.

\- Finalement il y a une justice! Dit-elle stupéfaite! Cette fusion a peut-être été une victoire pour lui mais elle sera aussi son châtiment!

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire? Je ne te comprends pas!

\- Lorsqu'une fusion a lieu, ce n'est pas seulement les pouvoirs des jumeaux qui s'unissent mais deux âmes qui n'en formeront qu'une seule! Il a sûrement dû prendre les qualités de Luke qui lui ont toujours fait défaut! S'il est maintenant en mesure d'éprouver de la culpabilité j'espère sincèrement qu'avec ce qu'il a fait, cela le torturera et le poursuivra toute sa vie!

Cependant Elena les rejoignit accompagnée de Caroline.

\- De quoi parliez-vous? Demanda la vampire curieuse!

\- De mon ordure de frère! Répondit Jo!

\- Oh à propos de lui! Répondit la vampire brune! Damon a trouvé un moyen qui pourrais nous permettre de nous débarrasser de lui une bonne fois pour toute! Déclara-t-elle en prenant place à côté de Jo pendant que la blonde s'asseyait près de Bonnie!

\- Comment? Il est invincible! Rien ne peut le faire mourir hormis la vieillesse, sans oublier qu'il a une armée de sorcier à sa solde! Rappela Jo très sceptique!

\- C'est vrai! Confirma Bonnie! J'ai d'ailleurs déjà eu affaire à eux!

\- La vieillesse est la seule chose qui puisse le tuer de manière définitive, non? Donc, si Kai devait subir un vieillissement accéléré par magie, on aurait peut-être une chance!

\- Kai peut siphonner la magie! Répondit Jo définitivement pas convaincue par ce plan qu'elle trouvait risqué! C'est bien beau tout ça mais que faisons-nous de ses sbires qui sont très nombreux?

\- Ecoutez! Je sais que cela peut paraître risqué mais ça pourrait peut-être fonctionner! Il nous faudra juste l'affaiblir suffisamment pour qu'il ne puisse pas avoir assez de forces pour absorber votre magie à temps! Caroline m'a dit que vous aviez récupérer vos pouvoirs, non? Qu'avions nous à perdre?

\- Nos pouvoirs! Répondit la jeune Parker! Je ne souhaite pas les perdre une seconde fois, au cas où nous aurions la chance de nous en sortir vivantes! Ce plan n'est pas une garantie! Laisse tomber!

\- Nous serons tous là! Damon et Stefan y compris! Aucun de nous ne laissera quoique ce soit vous arriver, je vous le promets! Tout ce passera bien, vous verrez et puis ne souhaitez-vous pas aussi voir ce montre disparaître?

\- Tu as peut-être toute l'éternité devant toi mais pas nous! Réponds la sorcière, confirmant son refus!

\- S'il vous plait! Bonnie! Supplia la jeune Petrova en se tournant vers son amie indécise qui semblait aussi sceptique que sa semblable!

\- Je vais y réfléchir! Dis-t-elle en se levant!

\- D'accord! Prends-le temps qu'il te temps qu'il te faudra! Répondit la vampire en se levant à son tour!

La discussion terminé, les quatre êtres surnaturels se rendirent à leurs cours respectifs.

Au réfectoire, Bonnie avait pu remarquer l'agacement de Jo lorsque qu'Elena aborda la récupération de leurs pouvoirs ainsi que l'attitude sèche de cette dernière. La soeur jumelle de Kai semblait avoir de plus en plus avoir de mal à cacher son exaspération envers la vampire mais essayait de faire des efforts pour son amie. Celle-ci ne voulant pas attirer plus de tensions qu'il n'y a déjà préféra ne pas lui en parler espérant que cela ne soit que passager.

La sorcière avait à peine suivit le cours, réfléchissant si oui ou non, elle accepterait la proposition de son amie. Se sentant une nouvelle fois coincée entre deux personnes qu'elle apprécie beaucoup, Bonnie marchait dans les couloirs du campus sans prêter attention aux bruits autour que faisaient les étudiants. Arrivé à la bibliothèque, cette dernière pris un livre puis s'assit sur une chaise en soupirant. Décidément, elle n'avait pas non plus la tête à la lecture, feuilletant les pages du livre sans y montrer le moindre intérêt. La métisse était sur le point de remettre le bouquin lorsqu'elle vit quelqu'un le prendre rapidement de la table.

\- Rends-le moi! Exigea Bonnie!

\- Les sciences occultes! Intéressant! Commenta le leader du clan Gemini en regardant le bouquin!

\- Que fais-tu ici? Interrogea la sorcière!

\- Je vous ais écouté lorsque vous étiez encore au réfectoire! Révéla-t-il en refermant brutalement livre qu'il tenant en main, au point qu'elle en sursauta! Alors? Quand est-ce que vous contiez me tuez, tes amis et toi? Questionna le sorcier en plongeant son regard dans le sien! Tu as bien dit que tu comptais y réfléchir, non?

Il les avait écouté? Mais comment? Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle ni vu ni senti sa présence?

\- Il est normal que mon amie veuille te faire payer, tout ce que tu lui as fait endurer! Fini-t-elle par répondre! Que comptes-tu faire maintenant? Me tuer?

\- Je le devrais en effet! Répondit le sorcier! Mais j'ai pu remarquer que tu restais assez indécise comme si tu n'étais pas vraiment emballé par ça, mais ne voulant pas décevoir ton amie, tu as préféré rester sur le qui-vive, la laissant sans réponse! Sage décision mais je te conseille tout de même de prendre une décision parce que ta copine s'impatiente, Bonnie! Sauf si tu souhaites tellement éviter de la contrarier, quitte à te suicider!

\- Est-ce que tu nous espionnes souvent? Questionna la métisse!

\- Je prends seulement des précautions, Bonster! Au cas où l'un de vous tenterait quoique ce soit contre moi!

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux?

\- On renonce déjà, Bonbon? Moi qui te croyait plus combattante, je suis déçu! Viens demain à 20h devant la librairie!

\- Si je refuse: tu m'élimines? Ironisa la sorcière!

\- Non! Si tu refuse: ceux sont tes amis que je ferais tuer! Certains membres de mon clan adoraient les voir mourir! Précisa Kai! Alors?

...

\- Formidable! Dans ce cas à demain! Dit-il avant de quitter la bibliothèque!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14: Un rendez-vous pas très enthousiaste.**

Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, en plus de devoir avouer à Elena qu'elle ne pourra pas l'aider à envoyer Kai six pieds sous terre, mais devait en plus se rendre à un rendez-vous que ce dernier lui avait donné. Il n'était encore que dix-heure mais le temps passait rapidement et dans quelques instants la sorcière allait se retrouver seule face au psychopathe, cette seule idée la faisait déjà flipper mais elle le fera pour sauver ses amis de ce monstre, il le fallait.

Bonnie avait finit par donner sa réponse à la vampire, qui malgré la compréhension dont elle faisait preuve pour son amie, ne semblait pas très bien le prendre pour autant, déçue que la sorcière ne comprenne pas à quel point il était important pour elle de se débarrasser de celui qui lui avait fait vivre un enfer.

\- Je te le demandais parce ce que tu es mon amie, Bonnie! Se plaignit-elle! Le plus dur sera de l'annoncer à Damon!

\- Pourquoi?

\- Il a tout préparer pour ça! Il a réussi à convaincre une dizaine de vampire pour nous aider face aux sorciers de Kai! Il prenait ça tellement à coeur qu'il s'est décarcassé afin que le moyen trouvé contre ce monstre puisse être trouvé!

\- Mais je ne t'avais donné aucune réponse jusqu'à maintenant, Elena tandis que Jo avait refusé! Rappela Bonnie!

\- Je pensais que tu finirais par accepter comme tu l'as toujours fait! Quand à Damon, lui pensait pouvoir te convaincre! S'il s'est autant investi c'est uniquement parce qu'il ne supportait pas ce que Kai m'avait fait! Il m'a fallut un mois pour me remettre des tortures qu'il m'a infligé car même libéré, ces images revenaient sans cesse!

\- Je suis désolée! Dit sincèrement son amie! Mais je ne pourrais pas faire ce que tu me demandes!

\- J'ai compris! Répondit la jeune Gilbert!

La vampire la devança, laissant Bonnie seule dans le couloir du campus.

La sorcière regardait sa meilleur amie partir, souhaitant la retenir avec des mots mais lesquels? Rien de ce qu'elle pourrait dire ne changerait sauf un changement d'avis de sa part, que la métisse ne pouvait malheureusement pas faire pour l'instant, au risque de tous les condamner à mort.

\- Bonnie! L'appela la blonde! J'ai vu Elena sortir! Quand je lui ai demandé où tu étais, elle m'a à peine répondu! Vous êtes-vous disputées?

\- Je lui ai finalement donné ma réponse! Et ce n'était malheureusement pas celle qu'elle espérait! Expliqua Bonnie!

\- Oh! Tu ne l'aideras pas, alors! En regardant la réaction d'Elena, je n'ose imaginer qu'elle sera celle de son petit-ami! Dit-elle songeuse!

Caroline n'avait pas tort. Damon était impulsif et si ce dernier s'était effectivement investi dans l'unique but de supprimer Kai, sa réaction ne se ferait pas attendre en apprenant de la bouche de sa bien-aimée que tout ce qu'il avait entreprit ne servirait à rien. Le vampire viendrai en furie exigeant que celle-ci revienne sur sa décision, pouvant se montrer violent si elle ne cédait pas.

Le temps passa à une vitesse que Bonnie n'avait pas vu défiler et se préparait maintenant au pire: le rencard avec le psychopathe. La métisse soupira espérant que cette soirée passerait aussi rapidement que cette journée. La sorcière marchait avec beaucoup d'appréhension puis au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de la librairie, les battements de son coeur devenaient de plus en plus réguliers. La jeune femme commençait à regretter qu'il ne l'ai pas tué hier à la bibliothèque, ce qui lui aurait évitée de subir ça, qui était à ses yeux de la véritable torture. Bonnie espérait qu'il lui ait posé un lapin, ne le voyant pas encore arrivé au lieu convenu mais pendant qu'elle observait les livres exposés devant la vitre vitrine, une voix la saluer doucement près de son oreille, la faisant sursauter.

\- Kai. Tu m'as fait peur! Je ne t'avais pas vu arriver!

\- Je vois ça! Dit-il amusé! Je connais un restaurant sympas à quelques mètres d'ici! On y a?

\- Ai-je le choix! Répondit Bonnie avec un sourire forcé!

\- J'aimerais te dire le contraire mais cela serait te mentir! Répondit le frère de Jo souriant à son tour! Alors allons-y!

 **§*§*§*§**

Les deux sorciers entrèrent dans un restaurant mexicain puis s'installèrent à une table. Malgré les jolies décorations accrochées murs, la belle cheminée qui rendait l'endroit chaleureux, la métisse avait du mal à se sentir à l'aise, ce qui n'avait pas échappé au leader du clan Gemini.

\- Tu sembles un peu tendue, Bonnie! Remarqua-t-il en posant sa main sur celle de la jeune femme qui la retira par réflexe! Es-tu déjà venue ici? Demanda-t-il!

\- Non. C'est la première fois! Avoua-t-elle! C'est très jolie! Fini-t-elle par dire en observant les alentours!

\- Je trouve aussi! C'est pour ça que je l'ai et je suis heureux que ce lieu te plaise! Dit-il! Les choses ont beaucoup changées depuis 1994! Constata ce dernier! Depuis combien de temps étudies-tu à Withmore?

\- Cela fera bientôt huit mois!

\- Oh! C'est ta première année!

\- Oui.

Le serveur arriva à leur table puis pris les commandes des deux jeunes gens avant de repartir.

\- Quelles études faisais-tu avant...

...Ma prison? Eh bien j'étais étudiant en sciences biomédicales dans une université de Portland, j'y serais volontiers allé dans une autre,loin de la ville, le plus loin possible de ma famille s'il n'y avait pas cette fusion que je devais faire absolument! J'étais en dernière année au moment où j'ai été enfermé! Raconta le jeune Parker! Et toi? J'ai vu que tu étudiais l'histoire! Je l'ai su en jetant un coup d'oeil sur tes notes chaque fois que t'avais le dos tourné! Avoua-t-il en souriant, voyant le visage outrée de son invitée! Les sorts d'invisibilités sont très pratique!

Bonnie n'avait pas à le croire, le sorcier les espionnait depuis plus longtemps qu'elle ne le pensait et celui-ci ne semblait malheureusement prêt à continuer chaque fois qu'il le jugerait nécessaire. Lorsque leurs plats leurs furent enfin servis, la métisse sentit l'appétit venir avec la bonne odeur que pouvait dégager le repas posé devant elle. En mangeant tout en discutant avec le frère de Jo, la tension s'atténua quelque peu, il fallait dire que ce repas délicieux aidait aussi, la jeune femme se régalait même si elle aurait préféré que cela se passe dans d'autres circonstances. Kai paraissait plutôt sympathique si on oubliait le fratricide ainsi que les victimes que ce dernier avait dû faire mais Bonnie savait que cela n'était qu'une façade.

\- Alors? Est ce ta famille est aussi pointilleuse que la mienne lorsqu'il s'agit de traditions, règles ancestrales ou de magie?

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire? S'étonna son invitée!

\- Tu es une Bennett! Tu viens d'une lignée de sorciers! Un membre de ta famille a sûrement du t'expliquer certaines règles en magie au moment où il t'apprenait à réaliser des sorts, non?

\- Oui, ma grand-mère me rappelait souvent de respecter les lois de la nature!

\- Aaah cette règle est connue partout dans presque tous les milieux de sorciers! Moi même j'en ai eu droit! J'ai toujours trouvé leur obsession de l'équilibre agaçant! Dit-il avec désinvolture! Les respectaient-tu?

\- Et toi? Interrogea la sorcière!

\- Je n'ai malheureusement pas encore eu l'occasion de les enfreindre mais lorsqu'elle se présentera, fais-moi confiance: je transgresserais ces règles idiotes sans hésitation, Bonbon!

Bonnie était étonnée même lui n'avait encore jamais touché à la magie noire, s'il mentait c'était un sacré bon acteur mais elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt qu'il aurait en le faisant.

\- Eh bien? Tu n'as pas encore répondue à ma question Bonbon! Et quelque chose me dit que ta réponse sera intéressante! Dit-il voyant le silence de la jeune femme qui en disait long!

\- Oui. Il m'est arrivé de les enfreindre parfois pour sauver mes proches! Avoua-t-elle!

\- Parfois? Ce n'est donc pas une fois! Conclu rapidement le sorcier agréablement surpris! Tu as donc déjà touché à la magie noire! Quelle vilaine sorcière! Ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil!

\- Peut-on parler d'autre chose!

\- Pourquoi? C'est très intéressant, surprenant même!

\- Pourquoi?

\- Les Bennett sont réputées pour être pointilleuses là-dessus! Et franchement, tu ne ressemble pas au genre de sorcière qui bafoue les règles de la nature! Comme quoi on peut vraiment se tromper! Dit-il satisfait!

\- Je ne vois pas ce que tu trouves de surprenant dedans! Répondit Bonnie!

\- Cela change me change un peu des sorcières que j'ai côtoyer au sein de ma congrégation! Répondit Kai! Quand je dis côtoyer: c'est de loin, bien-sûr! Etant considéré comme une aberration de la nature, il ne fallait surtout pas m'approcher!

\- Qu'est ce tu veux dire je ne comprends pas!

\- N'as-tu pas remarqué que j'absorbe la magie d'un autre par simple contact!

Bonnie se rappela de ce détail lors de leur première rencontre, au moment où celle-ci avait été enlevée par Luke.

\- Eh bien avant de fusionner avec mon frère, j'étais incapable de pratiquer la magie par moi-même! Cela n'était possible qu'en siphonnant celle d'un autre! Raconta le sorcier! Le réveil de mes pouvoirs ou plutôt devrais-je dire, de cette anomalie m'a valu le rejet de ma famille!

La sorcière avait détecté du ressentiment dans la voix de ce dernier et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine compassion pour son semblable même si cela n'excusait pas ses actions.

Ce rendez-vous s'était finalement mieux passé qu'elle ne le croyait, Kai l'avait raccompagnée jusqu'au campus.

\- Ce n'était pas mal pour un premier rencard!

\- C'est vrai! Confirma Bonnie! Je m'attendais à pire mais heureusement ça n'a pas été le cas! Bon je vais y aller! Bonne soirée! Dit-elle en emboîtant le pas pour franchir la porte avant d'être retenue par le bras!

La jeune femme se retourna le dos contre le mur, étonnée, se demandant bien ce qu'il pouvait lui vouloir.

\- Tu pars sans me dire au revoir! Tu me blesses vraiment, Bonnie! Chuchota le sorcier à l'oreille de l'étudiante! Moi qui pensait que tu avais passée une bonne soirée!

\- Mais je te l'ai dit! Répondit-elle confuse!

La sorcière vit soudainement une lueur inquiétante dans le regard du leader des Gemini et prit peur, qu'allait-il donc faire? Qu'avait-il en tête cette fois-ci? Se questionnait-elle! Avec lui on ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre! C'est à ce moment précis que Bonnie ferma les yeux pensant qu'il allait finalement la tuer mais à sa grande surprise ce dernier déposa un baiser sur sa joue!

\- Non! Tu m'as dit bonne soirée! Ce n'est pas pareil!

\- Ah bon?

\- Oui. A bientôt, Bonnie!

L'étudiante le regarda s'éloigner puis rentra se coucher.

Cette soirée avait été pour cette dernière, la plus invraisemblable qu'elle a jamais connu.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15: Loyauté avant tout.**

La jeune femme avait terminé ses cours en début d'après midi et profitait à présent des activités proposées au campus. La sorcière avait choisie la natation, rien de mieux pour se libéré l'esprit de toutes ces matières à réviser en permanence. Bonnie nageait paisiblement en compagnie de Caroline dans la piscine. La blonde sortit de l'eau pour répondre à un appel de son portable. Pendant ce temps, son amie continuait ses longueurs de nage en attendant la vampire mais lorsque la sorcière interrompit ses mouvements, elle vit plus Caroline mais Damon Salvadore. Celui-ci plongea ensuite dans la piscine puis se retrouva face à la jeune femme en quelques secondes et voyant son air, la métisse devina sans peine qu'il allait lui faire passer un mauvais quart heure.

\- Alors comme ça on abandonne ses amis quand ils sont dans le besoin? Dit-il! Elena m'a tout raconté! As-tu idée de tout ce que j'ai mis en place dans le but de maximiser nos chances de pouvoirs tuer ce fichu sorcier, pensant que tu interviendrais?

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'accepterais! C'est toi qui trop vite supposé que je vous aiderais!

\- PARCE QUE C'EST TON RÔLE, SORCIERE! Hurla le vampire furieux! Elena est ton amie! Il lui a fallut plusieurs jours pour se remettre des tortures que ce monstre lui a infligé! Sais-tu qu'elle souffrait de stress post-traumatique!

\- Je suis désolée! Je...je ne savais pas!

\- En effet! Mais tu peux toujours te rattraper!

\- Quoi?

\- Je tiens toujours à le voir mort et je compte bien-sûr sur ton aide! Rhabille-toi et allons à Mystic-Falls! Il y a du boulot!

\- Pas question! C'est trop dangereux! Il nous surveille en permanenc...

\- Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir compris on dirait! Dit-il en la relâchant après avoir plongé sa tête sous d'eau!

L'étudiante toussa beaucoup. Celle-ci n'ayant pas eu le temps d'anticiper le geste du vampire, avait accidentellement bu la tasse et essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre sa respiration.

\- Bien! J'espère maintenant que tu te montreras plus coopérative, Bonbon!

\- Laisse tomber! Je ne changerais pas d'avis, Damon!

Le vampire la saisit cette fois-ci par le cou.

\- Tu ne mérites décidément pas son amitié! Cracha-t-il avec dédain!

La sorcière malgré se préparait à lui infliger un des pires anévrisme qu'il n'a jamais connu mais le vampire s'écroula soudainement après avoir eu la nuque mystérieusement brisée. Pensant à l'intervention de Caroline, Bonnie pris le tend de récupérer son souffle.

\- Partons avant qu'il ne reprenne conscience!

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? Cria-t-elle en voyant Kai!

\- Je suis en stage ici! Répondit ce dernier en l'empoignant!

Le sorcier s'était téléporté avec elle dans une chambre de sa soeur, qui était absente pour l'instant. Kai avait donné à la jeune Bennett qu'il avait trouvé dans les tiroirs de Jo. La métisse n'aimais pas trop emprunter les affaires des autre en leur absence mais n'avait pas trop le choix.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû intervenir! Je m'en serai sorti! Dit-elle!

\- C'est ainsi que tu remercies ton sauveur? Et sans vouloir te décevoir, ma chère Bonnie, ce n'ai pas du tout ce que j'ai pu voir!

\- Tu m'en as pas laissé le temps! S'énerva la sorcière!

\- Sais tu à qu'elle point tu es sexy quand tu t'énerve? Et je le dis pas seulement à cause du mayo! Lui dit-il d'une voix sensuelle!

L'étudiante préféra faire comme si elle n'avait rien entendu en enroulant la serviette, qu'elle avait utilisée, autour de sa taille.

\- Rends-moi service! N'essaye plus jamais de me sauver, cesse de vouloir me draguer! Tu ne m'intéresses pas! Lâcha-t-elle en tentant de le dépasser pour sortir mais sans succès!

\- Oh Bonnie! C'est très vilain de mentir!

\- Et pourquoi mentirais-je!

\- C'est simple! Mon charme fait craquer la gente féminine et tu ne fais pas exception! Se vanta le sorcier!

\- Ne prends pas tes désirs pour réalité, Kai!

\- Rester dans le déni ne change pas les faits, Bonnie! Répondit-il en souriant!

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Questionna la jeune femme le voyant fixer son cou avec insistance!

\- On dirait bien un hématome! Constata le sorcier caressant le cou de Bonnie avec son pouce! Bouge pas, je reviens! Averti le sorcier!

La métisse se demandait bien où il était allé et souhaitait même retourner dans son dortoir sans attendre le retour de ce psychopathe, mais cela voulait dire risquer de se retrouver face à Damon, ce qu'elle n'avait franchement pas envie sans oublier la possibilité que ce sorcier fou la suive jusque là-bas pour tomber sur le vampire. Inutile de se demandait comment ça se finirait.

Après plusieurs minutes passées, Kai revint avec quelque chose en main.

Ce dernier s'approcha d'elle mais la voyant reculer le jeune homme soupira puis récita une incantation rapide. La jeune femme était immobilisée, désormais incapable de faire le moindre mouvement! Quel genre de sort lui avait-il jeté? Se demandait-elle, tandis que le frère de Jo appliquait délicatement une pommade sur son cou! Cette proximité avec le leader des Gemini la rendait nerveuse sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. Lorsqu'elle repensa à son rendez-vous d'hier soir, au baiser qu'il avait déposé sur sa joue, sa tension monta d'un cran. Que lui arrivait-elle, bon sang? Bonnie se gifla ensuite de l'intérieur. Pourquoi pensait-elle à ça sachant que ce rencard n'en n'était pas vraiment un mais un chantage auquel la métisse avait céder afin que ses amis soient épargnés. Bien que le comportement de Kai soit étrange, il restait dangereux. Se rappela la sorcière. C'était un ennemi redoutable de qu'il fallait se méfier. Ces gestes à son égards avaient certainement un but caché.

\- Et voila! Dit-il satisfait!

\- Bien! Libère-moi maintenant! Exigea-t-elle!

\- Tu devrais déjà pouvoir bouger! Le sort s'est déjà estompé!

En effet, la jeune femme le constata en bougeant ses bras.

\- Merci!

\- Mais il n'y a pas de quoi! Répondit le sorcier! Une dernière chose!

\- Quoi?

\- Est-ce une bonne idée que tu retournes dans ta chambre, avec ce vampire qui rôde dans le campus?

\- Je ne pourrais pas le fuir toute ma vie! En plus je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, tous mes vêtements sont là-bas! J'ai besoin de me rhabiller!

\- Mais pas du tout! Tu es parfaite dans cette tenue, Bonnie! Te rhabiller gâcherait tout! Dit le sorcier, reluquant sa semblable sans retenue! Attends au moins que ma soeur arrive! Insista le jeune Parker!

Ce dernier prit une mèche de cheveux de Bonnie pour la placer derrière son oreille.

\- Pourquoi? Pourquoi fais-tu tous ça? Qu'espères-tu y gagner? Que voudrais-tu en échange? L'interrogea la métisse!

Le jumeau de Jo la regarda confus ne semblant pas comprendre.

\- Pourrais-tu m'éclairer, s'il te plait? Je suis un peu perdu là!

\- Pourquoi te montres-tu gentil à mon égard?

\- Oh, tu penses que j'agis de cette manière avec toi par intérêt! Compris le sorcier!

\- Absolument! Confirma-t-elle! Je ne te fais pas confiance! Avoua Bonnie!

\- Je vois! Quoi que je dirais tu resteras sur ta position de toute manière!

Bonnie eu l'impression de détecter de la déception dans le regard de celui-ci mais elle ne pouvait faire autrement, il avait attaqué torturé et tenter de tuer ses amis. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de sympathiser avec lui.

\- Oui.

\- Ok.

La sorcière quitta la pièce, laissant Kai derrière elle.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16: Ultimatum.**

Depuis cette incident avec le vampire, Caroline en avait profité pour en remettre une couche lorsque Bonnie en avait parler à Elena. La blonde exigeait que ce dernier ne puisse plus franchir la porte de leur dortoir, chose qui avait fait réagir la brune, totalement opposée à ça. Il était hors de question pour la jeune Gilbert que l'amour de sa vie ne plus plus la voir où et quand elle le voulait.

\- Il a essayer de tuer Bonnie! Cria la vampire agacé du laxisme dont faisait preuve son amie! Tu attends qu'un jour il tue l'un de nous trois pour enfin réagir! Hurla la blonde hors d'elle!

\- Il ne l'aurait pas fait, Caroline! Damon a été témoin de tout ce que j'ai dû traversé après être sortie des griffes de ce monstre! Justifia-t-elle! Il a eu tort de s'en prendre à Bonnie de cette façon, c'est vrai mais c'était juste de la maladresse! Il tenait tellement à m'aider qu'il n'a pas réfléchi en envisageant qu'elle ne puisse pas faire partie de ce qu'il avait programmé!

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, Bonnie! S'excusa son amie! Je suis certaine qu'au fond de lui, il ne voulait pas te faire de mal!

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère!

\- Ne commence pas Caroline!

\- Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal? Ce détail n'a jamais eu d'importance pour lui, Elena! Damon se fiche complètement du mal qu'il fait au autres en dehors de toi ou son frère! Lança la blonde indignée parce que son amie osait dire! Elle ne la reconnaissait plus!

\- C'est bon! Interrompit Bonnie, ne voulant pas les voir se disputer à nouveau! Ce n'est rien! Je suis toujours là!

\- Non! Même t avoir attaquer est inacceptable! Il s'en est pris à toi par contrariété! Parce que tu refusais de faire ce qu'il exigeait! Il a usé de la torture contre toi afin de te faire plier, de te forcer à obéir, Bonnie!

La sorcière tenta de répondre mais aucun son ne sorti de sa bouche. Celle-ci trouvait cette fois-ci que la blonde avait raison, la métisse ne pouvait pas à chaque fois laisser passer ce genre de comportement.

\- Nous ne pourrons pas accepter ça éternellement Elena! Parce qu'un jour cela pourrait très mal se terminer!

\- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire au juste?

\- Que je n'attendrais pas qu'il tue l'une de nous deux pour réagir! S'il devait se montrer violent encore une fois, je m'assurerais qu'il ne puisse jamais recommencer quelqu'en soit les moyens!

\- Quoi? S'indigna la brune! Tu n'es pas sérieuse Caroline!

Mais son silence ne faisait que confirmer ce que la jeune Gilbert avait compris.

\- Tu comptes réellement tuer mon petit ami? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, Caroline? Tu as le droit de le détester mais pas de me l'enlever! Lui reprocha son amie! Si tu le fais ce n'est pas seulement l'amitié de Stefan que tu vas perdre! Lâcha la vampire avant de quitter leur chambre en claquant la porte!

\- Tu ne penses pas y être allé un peu fort?

\- Non. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle en est amoureuse que nous devons tout supporter! Sa relation avec Damon est consentie, ce qui n'a pas été mon cas à l'époque où j'étais humaine! J'ai eu une liaison forcé, Bonnie! Le pire pour moi a été quand elle m'a sorti qu'il ne m'avait par forcé d'atterrir dans son lit! Il ne l'a pas fait physiquement c'est vrai mais à ce moment là j'étais dépossédée de tout libre arbitre, c'est pire! Jamais je n'avais voulue aller jusque là, choisie d'avoir une liaison avec!

\- Lui en as-tu parlé?

La vampire ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher un rire amer avant de répondre à son amie.

\- Après m'avoir accusé de mentir dans le but de détruire sa relation, elle s'est excusée puis a insisté pour que je fasse une thérapie psychologique que j'ai fait sans croire que ça changerai quelque chose mais à ma grande surprise j'en suis ressortie libérée! Elena m'a beaucoup soutenue sur ce coup, je lui en suis reconnaissante! Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'ai oublié ou pardonné à son petit ami!

Bonnie se sentait une nouvelle fois coincée entre ses deux meilleures amie. D'un côté, la métisse comprenait que la brune soit un peu aveuglé par l'amour qu'elle a pour le vampire mais rejoignait l'avis de la blonde concernant ce dernier. Malgré le dégoût qu'elle éprouvait à l'égard de l'aîné des Salvadore, la sorcière le tolérait par respect pour Elena, mais cela devenait de plus en plus difficile car ce dernier ne semblait faire aucun effort de son côté, au contraire il prenait plaisir d'être de plus en plus détestable pour ne pas dire insupportable.

\- Attends c'est tout? Elle ne lui a pas parlé?

\- Je l'ignore! Mais le fait qu'il ne soit jamais venu s'excuser pour ce qu'il m'a fait me laisse croire que non! Comme tu le vois ils sont toujours ensembles!

Son amie ne savait plus quoi dire tellement elle était choqué par l'attitude de la jeune Gilbert, la passivité de cette dernière face aux agissement de son homme était inquiétante mais pas désespérante pour autant.

\- J'en suis même venue à me dire que si Damon tuait un jour, l'une d'entre nous: ils seront encore en couple!

\- Caroline! Je te comprends mais tu te trompes! Elena est notre amie! Jamais elle n'agirait de la sorte! Comment peux-tu penser une chose pareille? Elle est très amoureuse pour l'instant mais ce n'est qu'une période passagère! Après les choses reviendront dans l'ordre! Elle fera plus attention! Nous pouvons lui faire confiance!

\- J'aimerais, Bonnie mais ses actions me font douter d'elle de plus en plus! Avoua la blonde! Il y a jour où elle devra bien faire un choix et j'ai fait le mien!

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire? Demanda tout à coup la métisse, commençant à s'inquiéter!

\- Je n'attendrais pas qu'il tue l'un d'entre nous pour la voir enfin réagir! Si jamais il s'attaque encore une fois à nous ou si j'apprends qu'il a blessé l'un de vous deux: je le tuerai! Même si cela signifie la fin de mon amitié avec Stefan!


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17: Noël en compagnie d'un psychopathe.**

Les fêtes approchaient et Bonnie redoutait cette fois-ci de passer les congés seule, sa mère résidant désormais à Londres lui avait envoyé un message s'excusant de ne pas pouvoir être présente pour le réveillon.

La sorcière regardait impuissante, ses deux amies faire leurs valises sans s'adresser un mot avant de quitter leur pièce commune après avoir salué la métisse. Même en froid elles auront quelqu'un avec qui passer les fêtes tandis que elle resterait seule au campus jusqu'à la reprise des cours.

Jo avait finalement acceptée l'invitation de sa mère tout comme Matt, s'étant réconcilié avec la sienne qui restait sa seule famille.

Pendant que la jeune femme observait le sapin joliment décoré de boules, guirlandes et d'éclairages qui illuminait la salle, les autres étudiants qui étaient restés au campus bavardaient en buvant un tasse de chocolat chaud. Cette dernière eu la surprise de se voir en faire offrir une par un élève. En buvant la tasse, cette dernière sympathisa avec une étudiante à qui elle n'avait jamais parlé. Les parents de celle-ci pris par leur travail n'étaient malheureusement pas disponibles pour passer les fêtes avec leur fille et Bonnie voyait sur son visage que cela l'attristait beaucoup. Elle se nommait Megan, entamait sa troisième année de droit, les cheveux mi-longs noirs, un visage dont les traits révélaient ses origines asiatiques. Lorsque Bonnie parti pour prendre un second chocolat chaud, le trouvant délicieux, la sorcière se trouva face à la dernière qu'elle avait envie de voir: Kai Parker. Ce dernier comme à son habitude lui affichait un sourire provocant qui donnait envie à la métisse de le lui arracher.

\- Alors? On est seule pour les fêtes? Demanda le sorcier!

Mais sa semblable savait que cette question pouvant apparaître innocente cachait un interrogatoire.

\- En quoi ça te concerne?

\- Ne sois si agressive, Bonnie! Ce n'est qu'une question! Répondit son interlocuteur!

\- Bien-sûr!

\- Je suis heureux que mon chocolat chaud est du succès! Dit-il! Si tu es venu en reprendre: je peux t'en servir à nouveau sans que tu ais besoin de faire la file!

\- Q..Quoi? C'est toi qui l'a préparé? Demanda-t-elle inquiète!

\- Tout à fait!

\- Et en quelle honneur?

\- Un geste pour tout ceux comme moi, qui ne pourront passer les fêtes avec leurs familles! Ma proposition à tout de suite séduit le directeur qui m'a d'ailleurs laisser sa cuisine afin que j'y puisse y être à l'aise! Raconta le leader du clan Gemini fier de lui!

\- Tu as peut-être réussi à manipuler les autres qui ignorent tout de toi mais cela ne marche pas avec moi!

\- Au fait j'aurais besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider en cuisine! L'interrompit ce dernier sans prêter attention aux paroles de la sorcière! Je compte préparer des gâteaux pour tout ce petit monde! Pourrais-je compter sur toi?

\- Débrouille-toi! C'est toi qui a eu cette idée! Répondit sèchement la métisse!

\- Tu me fais donc confiance? Moi qui pensait que tu te méfiais toujours de moi, Bonnie! Je suis content de ce premier pas!

\- Quoi? Répondit l'étudiante abasourdit par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre! Je ne t'ai jamais fait confiance et cela n'arrivera jamais!

\- Si c'était le cas, tu n'aurais pas refusé ma demande! Tu l'aurais acceptée à contre-coeur, certes, mais dans le but de me surveiller afin de ne pas laisser un psychopathe seul en cuisine! Tu sais à quel point ça peut être dangereux si l'on est pas vigilant! Mais fais comme tu veux! Dit il en partant!

Bonnie le détestait, ce bâtard avait une fois de plus réussi à la faire céder. Celle-ci ignorait complètement pourquoi il tenait tant à ce qu'elle vienne lui donner un coup de main alors qu'il y avait pleins d'autres étudiants qui seraient ravis de le faire à sa place. La sorcière parti le rejoindre dans la cuisine espérant que cela soit court, ne voulant pas rester trop longtemps avec lui. En arrivant, elle le trouva en train de sortir plusieurs moules du placards.

\- Ah tu es finalement venue!

\- De quoi tu as besoin? Demanda directement la jeune femme!

\- Je voudrais que tu beurres tous ces moules que tu vois puis que tu y mettes les pâtes à gâteaux, qui se trouvent dans les saladiers pendant que je prépare la crème! N'oublie pas de les mettre au four après!

La métisse s'exécuta aussitôt.

\- As-tu besoin d'autre chose? Demanda Bonnie ayant terminée!

\- Oui. Surveille la cuisson!

La mine de la sorcière se décomposa, comprenant que le sorcier ne la lâcherait pas tout de suite.

\- Oh, j'aimerai aussi que tu puisses démouler les gâteaux avec moi avant de les servir puis m'aider après pour la vaisselle, le lave-vaisselle est en panne! Ce serait très gentil de ta part! Ajouta le frère de Jo en souriant parfaitement conscient de l'agacement de cette dernière!

\- Est-ce qu'il y aurait autre chose que t'aurais oublié de citer? L'interrogea-t-elle exaspérée!

\- Non. Pas pour l'instant! Répondit Kai!

Pendant que Bonnie regardait les gâteaux cuirent au four, le leader des Gemini l'observait sans qu'elle ne le remarque si bien que cette dernière fût surprise en le voyant à côté d'elle. Lorsque la métisse recula instinctivement, le sorcier se mis devant sa semblable plaçant ses deux mains sur le plan de travail qui se trouvait juste derrière le dos de l'étudiante.

\- Je dois voir si les gâteaux sont prêts! Dit-elle dans le but de pousser le sorcier à se déplacer!

\- C'est trop tôt! Répondit son semblable en prenant l'une de ses mèches pour la placer derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme! T'es très jolie! Complimenta Kai en scrutant la sorcière de la tête aux pieds!

\- Merci. Mais nous sommes pas ici pour causer! Dit l'étudiante en réussissant finalement à se libérer!

\- Tu n'es pas habituée à recevoir des compliment, on dirait! Constata le chef des Gemini! Ni de te faire draguer!

\- C'est donc pour ça que tu m'as demandé de venir t'aider? Pour me draguer?

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu étais si sexy en maillot de bain, lorsque je t'ai sauvé du petit-ami de ta copine! Je suis d'ailleurs curieux de savoir ce qu'elle a pensé de cette agression! Mais ayant vu ta réaction, cela me laisse penser que tu sembles y être habitué, ce que je trouve dangereux, Bonnie! Il aurait pu te tuer!

\- Peut-être que si tu avais laissé sa copine tranquille, il ne passerait pas son temps à chercher un moyen de t'éliminer!

\- C'est incroyable! Tu défens ton bourreau qui a faillit t'envoyer au cimetière pour avoir refuser, de l'aider à orchestrer mon assassinat! Serais-tu amoureuse de lui? Car à par ça je ne vois pas d'autres explications à ton comportement!

La métisse le regarda abasourdie suite à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

\- Aucune chance que cela arrive! Même si c'était le cas ça te regarderait pas! Répondit la jeune Bennett à son interlocuteur agaçant!

\- Alors c'est quoi? Par amitié pour Elena? C'est adorable, touchant même mais pourrait-elle faire de même pour toi ou l'a-t-elle déjà fait?

\- Bien-sûr! C'est mon amie!

\- Oui tu l'as déjà dit mais raconte!

\- Raconter quoi? Demanda-t-elle étonné!

\- Tu dis que ton amie a déjà fait pour toi les mêmes choses que tu fais pour elle, en ce moment! Alors raconte!

\- Eh bien...

\- Je veux dire bien-sûr! L'interrompit le sorcier! Après sa rencontre avec les Salvadore, pas avant! Supposant que leur présence à dû bouleverser vos vies à toutes les deux d'une manière où d'une autre, n'est ce pas?

\- En effet! Nous avons traversés des épreuves puis les avions surmonter parce que nous nous sommes toujours soutenus! Avoua Bonnie! Je ne peux pas me rappeler en détails de ce qu'elle a fait en ma faveur après sa rencontre avec les Salvadore mais tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi avant eux me suffit, Kai!

\- Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question mais ce n'est pas grave! Oh on dirait que les gâteaux sont enfin prêts!

Le patron du clan Gemini sorti les petits gâteaux du four. Ils étaient parfait et sentaient vraiment bon au point que la métisse résistait pour ne pas en manger un. Cette dernière les démoula lentement un à un veillant à éviter de mettre des miettes partout. Une fois finit celle-ci les présenta au sorcier qui les aspergea de crème. Lorsqu'il termina, le jeune Parker en mangea un puis tendit un morceau à Bonnie qui accepta d'en goûter aussi. Le gâteau était tout simplement délicieux, il n y avait pas à dire, Kai ferait un excellent pâtissier.

 ***§*§***

* * *

Tout c'était bien passé, les étudiants avaient dévorés toutes les pâtisseries que Kai avait préparé puis après avoir tout lavé et rangé dans la cuisine, les deux sorciers s'assirent en face du sapin.

\- Avec tous les noël que j'ai passé dans ma cellule, ça me fait tout drôle d'être avec quelqu'un ce jour là! Je ne pensais plus cela possible! Confessa le frère de Jo!

En l'observant, Bonnie sembla voir de une certaine sincérité s'exprimer sur le visage du sorcier qui d'habitude le voyait tout prendre à la légère, quelque soit la situation. La présence de ce dernier ne lui était finalement pas désagréable comme elle l'aurait pensée, la sorcière ne regrettait aucunement d'avoir passé le réveillon avec lui, même si ce n'était pas la compagnie qu'elle aurait imagée.

\- Tu comptais les jours?

\- Bien-sûr! Je n'avais que ça à faire!

\- Comment passais-tu les fêtes avec ta famille, avant ton emprisonnement?

\- Et bien à chaque réveillon mon père mettait une très grande table pour réunir les autres! J'y avais une place particulière! Dans une table de quinze place, je me trouvais assis au milieu de quatre chaises vides tandis que lui se trouvait au milieu de cinq chaises de chaque côtés toutes occupées par ses enfants! Je me rappel que c'était le jour même où il avait découvert mon anomalie qu'il m'avait attribué cette place! J'ai ensuite commencé à être mis progressivement à l'écart du reste, d'abord par des activités familiales dans lesquelles j'avais toujours participé d'habitude mais où j'étais devenu absent, puis des fêtes qu'organisaient des lycéens de ma congrégation auxquels je n'étais plus invité, puis la décision de mes parents de m'envoyer dans à école militaire, loin de Portland, sans me donner d'explications! Lorsque je suis revenu pour leur annoncer que j'avais obtenu mon diplôme ils ont à peine réagis alors que Jo a eu droit à toutes les félicitions et même des cadeaux! Sans oublier les tentatives de meurtres auxquels j'ai échappé! C'est l'une des raisons que je me suis inscrit à une université en dehors de ma ville natale! Je savais que je n'étais plus en sécurité là-bas!

\- Et ta soeur?

\- Quoi ma soeur?

\- Sait-elle tout ça?

\- Josette en a été témoin mais n'a jamais rien fait!

\- Assez parlé de moi! Parlons de toi maintenant! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas en train de passer les fêtes avec tes parents?

\- Mon père a été tué par un vampire et ma mère se trouve à Londres! Elle ne peut malheureusement pas me rejoindre!

\- Je suis désolé!

\- Puis-je te demander une faveur?

\- Laquelle?

\- Cesse de persécuter mes amis! Demanda la sorcière!

\- Ce que tu me demande est impossible, Bonnie!

\- Je vois répondit-elle! S'attendant à un refus de sa part!

L'étudiante se leva déçue puis quitta la salle déçue mais en passant par le couloir elle senti deux bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Le sorcier l'avait suivit et maintenait fermement la jeune femme contre lui. Bonnie pouvait sentir son souffle contre sa nuque.

\- Lâche-moi!

\- Attends!

\- Attendre quoi? S'impatienta la sorcière!

\- Tu es partie sans me laisser finir ma phrase!

\- J'écoute!

\- Je comprends que tu ne sois pas dans une position facile mais tant que Damon continuera d'essayer de me tuer, je ne pourrais pas faire autrement! Si tu lui demandait de renoncer à toute tentative de me détruire: le ferait-il?

Le silence de la métisse lui donna la réponse évidente.

\- Je suis fatiguée de vos guerres incessantes, Kai! Je ne souhaiterai pas être impliquée au cas où vous tenterez encore de vous entre-tuer! Répondit la sorcière!

\- Pourquoi devrais-tu l'être ? Surtout si tu ne le veux pas? Demanda le jumeau de Jo!

\- Parce que ce sont mes amis! Chaque fois qu'ils seront en danger, je serais impliquée!

\- Même si c'est l'un d'entre eux te met directement en danger? Parce qu'en t'impliquant dans un combat que ne te concerne pas directement tu t'exposeras aux attaques des membres de mon clan, et crois-le ou non, je n'aimerai pas que tu sois blessée, Bonnie! Si Elena est ton amie, elle comprendra que tu ne veuilles plus te mettre en danger et respectera cette décision pour la simple raison que contrairement à elle tu n'as pas l'éternité devant toi! Ce simple détail doit suffire pour accepter que tu refuses de d'impliquer davantage! Merci pour ce réveillon! Finit-il en la relâchant doucement avant de repartir!

La sorcière resta debout sur place se giflant intérieurement de ne pas avoir cherché à se libérer de l'étreinte de Kai. Que lui était-elle arrivé, bon sang? Agir ainsi n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes, surtout face à un homme comme lui, alors pourquoi n'avait-elle émit aucune résistance lorsqu'il l'enlaça? Bonnie l'ignorait mais était cependant sûre d'une chose: cela ne devait plus se reproduire!


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18: Attirance.**

Alors qu'elle venait à peine de sortir de la salle de bain, Bonnie entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Vêtue seulement d'une serviette, cette dernière se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir pensant qu'il devait sûrement s'agir de Jo sachant qu'elle ne comptait pas rester toutes les congés chez sa mère. En ouvrant la porte, l'étudiante vit le sorcier lui sourire visiblement satisfait de la vue qu'il avait devant lui.

\- Bonjour Bonnie! Je ne te dérange pas, j'espère?

\- Comme si tu t'en souciais! Qu'est ce que tu veux?

\- Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop, toute seule?

\- Je profite de ce temps libre pour étudier! J'aurais bientôt des examens!

\- Ah les examens c'est toujours stressant!

\- Pourquoi es-tu venu?

\- Je voulais te proposer de faire un tour avec moi en ville! Histoire de te changer les idées! Qu'est ce que tu en penses?

\- Je n'ai pas le temps! Répondit la métisse en tentant de refermant la porte sans succès!

\- J'attends que tu finisses de te préparer et ne te gêne surtout pas à cause de moi! Dit-il! Tu n'es pas la première femme que je vois nue! Taquina ce dernier! Et avec le corps que tu as, tu n'as aucune raison d'être complexée! Ajouta le sorcier d'une voix sensuelle!

Exaspéré, Bonnie s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

\- Prends tout ton temps! Je t'attends ici! Cria Kai!

La sorcière finie ressortir prête, habillée et coiffée.

\- Ah tu es prête! Lança-t-il satisfait ignorant le regard noir que sa semblable lui adressait! Ce dernier lui tendit la main qu'elle ignora!

En sortant, Bonnie vit le sorcier se diriger vers une moto garée devant le campus. Celui-ci sorti les clés de sa poche puis invita l'étudiante à monter après avoir fait démarrer le moteur. Une fois installée, le conducteur démarra aussitôt.

Kai finit par s'arrêter devant un bistro petit vu de l'extérieur mais impressionnant une fois entré à l'intérieur, le lieu contenait un billard puis une scène où jouaient des musiciens qui donnaient une bonne ambiance dans la salle. Les deux sorciers s'installèrent à une table en attendant leurs commandes. La métisse se sentait un peu mal d'être en compagnie de cet homme sachant qu'il était un ennemi de sa meilleure amie, une chose qu'elle n'aurait normalement jamais accepté mais la solitude l'avait fait oublier ces détails.

\- Est ce que ça? Demanda-t-il!

Lorsqu'elle repris ses esprits Bonnie constata que la main du sorcier était posée sur la tienne.

\- Oui. Ca va. Répondit l'étudiante en retirant sa main de celle de son semblable, essayant du mieux de cacher son embarras!

\- Tu as pourtant l'air ailleurs! T'en es sûre? Insista-t-il en lui caressant la joue avec son pouce! Tu peux me parler, Bonnie!

Celle-ci voulu répondre mais aucun son ne semblait vouloir sortir de sa bouche qu'elle vit le visage de Kai s'approcher du sien, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de la sorcière, puis ses lèvres dont il était difficile de résister à l'envie de les goûter.

\- Vos boissons sont là! Les interrompit le serveur!

\- Merci! Répondit l'étudiante en prenant son verre tandis le leader du clan Gemini lançait un regard noir au pauvre employé, visiblement contrarié!

Lorsque le serveur parti le frère de Jo reporta son attention sur son invitée qui buvait son cocktail en souriant, comme si elle avait remarqué sa réaction face à cette interruption.

La métisse remercia le serveur sans qui elle faillit faire une bêtise. La sensation à la fois étrange et intense ressenti du au contact sur sa joue lui avaient fait oublier ses résolutions prises le jour où ce dernier l'avait enlacé devant la porte de son dortoir.

Kai était malheureusement attirant, ce qui ne facilitait pas les choses pour la sorcière qui aurait préféré qu'il soit repoussant afin qu'elle ne puisse jamais poser les yeux sur lui. Cela pourrait peut-être paraître superficiel mais utile face à un psychopathe sanguinaire tel que lui, en plus ça n'aurait fait que refléter ce qu'il est réellement.

\- Si tu as fini, cela te dirait de faire une partie de billard?

\- Je suis nulle au billard! Avoua l'étudiante!

\- Je vais t'apprendre à jouer! Répondit le leader du clan Gemini enthousiaste!

Les deux sorciers se dirigèrent vers le billard puis chacun se servirent un bâton. Bonnie fût la première à jouer mais ne pu réussir à envoyer une boule dans l'un des trous. La métisse se retourna vers son semblable qui éclatait de rire.

\- C'est bien, continue de te moquer de moi!

\- Désolé, Bonnie mais c'était vraiment très drôle! Répondit-il entre deux rires!

Lorsque Kai se mit derrière elle en posant sa main sur son poignet, la jeune femme fît des efforts pour ne rien laisser transparaître faisant abstraction de toutes ses sensations que Bonnie rêverait de faire disparaître mais en était malheureusement incapable.

\- Si tu n'y arrive pas c'est parce que tu n'as pas la bonne technique! Place d'abord ta main sur la surface de jeux en écartant les doigts afin d'avoir une bonne stabilité! Ton pouce doit toucher ton index puis être légèrement élevé! Maintenant, la hauteur à laquelle tu vas placer tes doigts est très importante, Bonnie, la bille réagira différemment en fonction de là où tu la percutera! Ajuste la hauteur comme ceci! Tu es prête?

\- Oui.

\- Vas-y!

Bonnie s'exécuta aussitôt puis à sa grande surprise, quatre billes furent jetées dans leurs trous respectifs. Motivée la jeune Bennett recommença une nouvelle fois et ne lassa qu'une seule bille encore présente sur la table.

\- Woah! Tu progresses vite! Si ça continue je pourrais avoir une future concurrente! Dit-il!

\- Merci. Mais pour ça je suppose qu'il me faudra des années de pratiques!

\- En effet! C'est ce qu'il m'a fallu avant que je ne devienne l'expert que tu as devant tes yeux! Répondit-il avec un clin d'oeil!

La sorcière secouait la tête en souriant.

Les deux sorciers quittèrent le bistro la nuit tombée. Kai la ramena l'étudiante au campus à moto mais en arrivant devant la porte de l'université, ceux-ci tombèrent sur Elena visiblement choquée de voir son amie en compagnie du monstre qui l'avait torturé.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19: Un choix irrévocable.**

Le lendemain matin comme Bonnie s'y attendait, Elena exigea des expliqua des explications pour ce qu'elle avait vu hier soir en pensant qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un simple malentendu car il lui était inconcevable que son amie puisse être devenir amie avec ce monstre. La sorcière lui avait toujours été loyal à toute épreuve, il n' y avait donc aucune raison que cela ne change puis la vampire savait aussi que ce n'était du genre de la métisse de fréquenter ce genre de personne mais les avoir surpris ensembles avait semé le doute dans son esprit et la jeune Gilbert tenait à en avoir le coeur-net. Lorsque Bonnie lui dit la vérité, la belle brune quitta le dortoir sans dire un mot malgré les appels et les interrogations de sa colocataire de chambre.

\- Elena! Elena! Continua-t-elle de l'appeler mais l'étudiante était déjà loin!

Profondément déçue cette dernière n'avait pas le coeur d'aller en cours et préféra se rendre à Mystic-Falls rejoindre son petit-ami pour se remonter le moral. La jeune femme avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un et savait que lui l'écouterait.

Arrivé devant le manoir, elle eu la surprise de le voir devant la porte. Le vampire semblait l'attendre avec impatience ayant reçu son message ce dernier avait proposé de venir la chercher au campus mais celle-ci insista pour venir elle même le retrouver chez lui. En la voyant sortir de sa voiture il ne lui fût pas difficile de remarquer que sa petite-amie n'allait pas très bien. Cela se confirma lorsque Damon posa un sur les lèvres sur celles de sa bien-aimée qui se contenta de se laisser faire alors que la jeune femme répondait au baiser d'habitude.

\- Je suis déçu ma belle! Moi qui croyait que t'avais séchée les cours rien que pour mes beaux yeux! Taquina ce dernier en lui caressant les deux joues avec ses pouces! Tu me racontera tout ça à l'intérieur!

Au salon les deux amoureux s'étaient couchés sur le grand canapé face à la cheminée qui réchauffait la pièce. Stefan étant absent, la vampire pouvait se confier librement en disant tout ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur. Blottie dans les bras de l'aîné des Salvadore, l'étudiante de Withmore raconta ce qui s'était passé avec sa meilleure amie puis après avoir écouté tout le récit de sa bien-aimée celui-ci fît un effort surhumain pour contenir sa colère et ne pas filer en vitesse tordre le cou de cette traîtresse, ce qu'elle était à ses yeux. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment apprécié tout comme Caroline, considérant cette dernière comme un boulet, mais maintenant il regrettait profondément de ne pas avoir noyé cette sorcière dans la piscine bien qu'il en avait aucunement l'intention à ce moment là.

\- Je déteste devoir te dire ça mais, Bonnie ne mérite plus ton amitié, Elena! Dit-il en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux!

\- Ne dis pas ça!

\- Je regrette mais rien ne peut justifier ça! Dit-il! Elle accepte un rencard avec cette ordure sachant qu'il notre principal ennemi que nous cherchons en vain à détruire!

\- Peut-être que c'est une ruse de sa part!

\- J'espère bien! Et je compte bien m'assurer que ce soit le cas! Dit-il!

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire? Demanda Elena en relevant la tête vers lui!

\- Tu ne l'as peut-être pas remarqué mais ce cher Parker lui tourne autour depuis un petit temps! Il est même intervenu lors de ma confrontation avec Bonnie dans la piscine!

\- Ah bon?

\- Je l'ai un jour surpris en train de l'observer devant le campus!

\- Qu'est ce qu'il cherche? S'étonna Elena!

\- Je l'ignore mais une chose est sûre: il doit sûrement préparer un mauvais coup, un plan dans lequel Bonnie fait partie! Et le seul moyen d'en savoir plus sera de laisser faire!

\- Quoi?

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix! C'est le seul moyen de savoir ce que Kai mijote!

 **°*§*§*°**

Bonnie venait cependant de terminer ses cours. Celle-ci s'en voulait énormément d'avoir accepté de suivre Kai dans ce bistro hier soir. Ne tenant absolument pas à mettre son amitié en péril à cause d'un psychopathe, la sorcière décida de mettre les choses au clair en envoyant un message au leader du clan Gemini expliquant qu'elle ne souhaitait plus le revoir mais ce dernier n'était pas dupe, ayant tout de suite deviné que cette décision soudaine ne pouvait avoir un rapport qu'avec ses amis vampires, particulièrement Elena, cette fille insignifiante qu'il avait pris plaisir à torturer. C'est la raison pour laquelle ce dernier décida d'aller la voir attendant qu'elle soit seule pour lui parler. L'occasion se présenta lorsqu'il l'aperçu dans le réfectoire n'étant accompagnée de personne.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? Tu n'as pas reçu mon message?

\- Si je l'ai bien reçu mais j'aurais préféré que tu me le dises de vive voix au lieu d'un simple message sur portable!

\- Je suis désolée! Je ne changerai pas d'avis!

Avant qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de se retourner, Bonnie senti un bras puissant la saisir par la taille puis disparu avec le sorcier.

Lorsque ce dernier la lâcha, l'étudiante constata qu'ils ne se trouvaient plus dans le campus mais dans un parc inconnu.

\- Où est ce que tu m'a emmené?

\- Nous sommes à deux kilomètres de ton université! Répondit Kai en s'asseyant sur un banc! J'avais besoin d'un endroit calme pour que l'on puisse parler!

\- Je n'ai rien à dire de plus!

\- Puis-je au moins te poser une question?

\- J'écoute!

\- Est ce que Elena est la cause de cette décision?

\- C'est une question de loyauté, une chose qui t'es inconnue!

Une pique de la jeune femme à laquelle le sorcier avait l'intention de répondre mais attendait le bon moment pour le faire.

\- J'avais raison alors! C'est bien à cause d'elle que tu ne veux plus me voir!

\- Non c'est seulement à cause de toi! Si tu ne lui avais pas fait ce que t'as fais les choses auraient peut-être pu être différentes! T'es un ennemi, Kai! Je ne peux plus me permettre de sympathiser avec toi! J'ai fait un choix et je ne reviendrai pas en arrière!

\- Quand tu me dis que je suis un ennemi, suis-je vraiment le tiens ou celui de ta copine et son laquais qui lui sert de petit ami? Questionna le sorcier!

\- Je veux pas la trahir!

\- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question, Bonnie!

\- Les deux!

\- C'est très admirable, Bonnie mais es-tu sûr que cela soit réciproque?

\- Qu'est ce que tu insinues?

\- Tu m'as dit que la loyauté m'étais une chose inconnue mais je vois que la réciprocité à l'air d'être une chose que tu ne connais pas visiblement! Sinon tu n'accepterais pas tout ça de la part de tes cher amis ou alors c'est le fait d'avoir été abandonnée par ta mère en plus d'avoir un père totalement absent qui te pousse à agir ainsi!

La métisse se figea suite à ce qui venait de sortir de la bouche de Kai, la sorcière savait qu'il été doué pour frapper là où ça faisait mal, il l'avait déjà démontré avec sa soeur mais cela ne l'affectait pas moins pour autant et elle se sentait à présent stupide d'avoir baissée à garde en se confiant à lui.

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles! Mais j'imagine que ça doit être encore l'une de tes provocations!

\- Bonnie! Si tu essayes de mentir soit au moins plus convaincante! Sache que pendant que je torturais ces deux imbéciles j'ai pris le temps d'en apprendre un maximum sur eux en fouinant dans leurs têtes! Je peux te dire que j'en ai appris pas mal, c'est même grâce à ça que j'ai vu dans qu'elle circonstances tu as perdu ta grand-mère!

Kai posa sa main sur sa joue devenue rouge due à la gifle qu'il n'avait pas vu venir. En levant son regard vers la métisse le leader du clan Gemini compris qu'il était allé trop loin car le regard qu'elle lui lançait était à glacer à le sang, si bien que le sorcier se demanda si c'était une bonne idée de continuer non par peur bien sûr mais parce que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de la blesser plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà, cela ne faisant pas partie de ses plans.

\- Où est ce que tu vas? Demanda ce dernier en la voyant partir!

\- Je rentre!

\- Sais-tu au moins où nous sommes?

\- Je regardai et je me débrouillerai pour retourner au campus!

\- Attends s'il te plait!

\- Quoi?

\- Je suis désolé! Dit-il enfin en se plaçant devant elle! Je comprends et je respecterai ta décision!

\- Vraiment?

\- Oui. Mais laisse moi au moins te raccompagner, Bonnie! Après ça je te promets que tu ne me reverras plus!


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20: Jumeaux captifs.**

Bonnie consacrait maintenant son temps dans ses études, les matières devenant de plus en plus nombreuses et difficiles, l'étudiante devait s'investir au maximum si elle voulait réussir réussir cette année qui s'annonçait il faut le dire: plus rude que la précédente.

Ses deux colocataires absentes pendant qu'elle continuait de réviser seule dans la bibliothèque, avaient rejoint les Salvadore car un vampire nommé Miguel, avait fait son apparition à Mystic-Falls et ce dernier semblait vouloir les aider à détruire le leader du clan Gemini avec l'aide d'une sorcière qui n'était que la mère de Kai. Celle-ci n'avait jamais abandonnée l'idée de destituer son fils de diverses manières supportant que très mal le statut actuel du siphon. Cette dernière, après des recherches acharnées avait finalement trouvée un moyen de se débarrasser de son aîné qu'elle exècre avec deux jumeaux de la congrégation venus d'Australie . Pour que le plan fonctionne ces derniers devaient fusionner afin que l'un d'eux devienne le nouveau leader.

C'était une nouvelle chance qui s'offrait à nouveau au Scooby-gang et tous comptaient sur Bonnie pour qu'elle soit de la partie. Elena en profita pour envoyer un message à son amie, demandant si elle pouvait les rejoindre au réfectoire. En lisant le texte sur son portable, la sorcière prit aussitôt sa voiture en direction de Mystic-Falls se demandant bien ce qui pouvait se tramer là-bas espérant qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'une nouvelle menace à laquelle ils devront une énième fois faire face.

Arrivé devant le manoir des vampires, la sorcière fût accueillie par Stefan qui lui expliqua leur stratégie mis en place qui permettrait d'envoyer le sorcier six pieds sous terre.

Bonnie n'avait plus de nouvelle de Kai depuis leur dernière discussion qui remontait à trois, maintenant.

\- C'est bien tout ça mais que souhaitez-vous que je fasse? Demanda la sorcière qui n'était vraiment pas partante pour ce coup-ci!

\- Ce cher psychopathe à l'air de d'apprécier, Bonbon! Tu vas le distraire pendant que sa mère et sa nouvelle paire de sorcier le détrôneront cette ordure puis lorsque ce sera fait je viendrais tuer Kai moi-même!

\- Il y a une chose que tu sembles ignorer! Averti l'étudiante!

\- Quoi encore? Ne me dit pas que même une chose aussi simple soit aussi compliquée pour toi! Quand décideras-tu enfin d'être utile? Lâcha le vampire agacé! Cela ne te posait aucun problème de le voir avant sachant tout ce qu'il nous avait fait endurer mais maintenant qu'on te demande de rester avec lui pour nous rendre service, tu deviens tout à coup réticente!

\- Je ne n'ai plus de nouvelle de lui depuis trois, Damon! Il trouva bizarre que je lui donne signe de vie comme ça! Surtout après lui avoir clairement dit que je ne souhaitais plus le revoir! Il se posera certainement des questions!

\- Aucune importance!

\- Quoi?

\- Dis-lui que tu as changé d'avis en trouvant une excuse! Ce n'est pas compliqué!

\- D'accord.

\- Bien! Alors allons-y

 **°*§*§*°**

Jo se réveilla sur son lit. La sorcière se souvenait avoir perdu connaissance dans le savon alors qu'elle buvait du thé en compagnie de sa mère. Ce que avait pue être idiote! Pensa la sorcière! Sa mère n'avait pas du tout changée. Tout ces efforts dont elle faisait preuve pour retisser des liens avec sa fille n'était que de la pure comédie, ayant pour but de regagner sa confiance. Sa mère l'avait une nouvelle fois utilisée.

Paralysée par un sort puissant qu'elle lui avait jetée, la jeune Parker était incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Sa magie bloquée rendait l'utilisation de ses pouvoirs impossible ainsi que toute tentative de fuite. Cette dernière prit soudain peur quand elle vit la porte s'ouvrir. Un homme inconnu entra dans la chambre puis déposa deux adolescents au sol.

\- Oh! Tu dois être la fille Jane Parker!

\- Qui êtes-vous? Demanda la jeune captive!

\- Miguel Torres! Se présenta le vampire!

\- Qu'est ce que vous voulez?

\- Moi rien! C'est ta mère qui tiens à ce tu sois prisonnière!

\- Mais vous êtes avec elle, non? Vous devez bien savoir ce qu'elle mijote!

\- Je ne fais que suivre mes intérêts et tu n'en fait pas partie! Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je te laisserais partir mais ta mère semble avoir d'autres plans pour toi, ma belle!

\- Mais c'est...

...Des jumeaux! Ils doivent sûrement être encore au lycée!

Jo compris avec horreur ce qui attendait ces malheureux.

\- Elle veut me tuer, n'est ce pas?

\- Excuse moi mais je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire! Tu vas devoir t'expliquer mieux que ça, ma jolie! Pourquoi est-ce que ta propre mère chercherait à te tuer?

\- Parce qu'elle a déjà essayé une fois!

Le sourire sympathique que lui abordait le vampire s'effaça suite à cette révélation.

\- D'où viennent-ils? Ils ne sont pas de mon clan!

\- Ah bon?

\- Elle n'a pas droit!

\- Vois ça avec elle! Répondit le vampire en quittant la chambre après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui!

Seule dans cette pièce devenue un couloir de la mort, sa dernière pensée était Matt de qui elle était amoureuse mais ne reverrait jamais puis Bonnie, sa seule amie. Son séjour dans cette chambre n'était qu'une question de temps.

 **°*§*§*°**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21: Un ennemi à détruire coûte que coûte.**

Recontacter Kai n'avait pas été difficile mais ce que Bonnie redoutait le plus était la réponse qu'elle allait devoir donner à ce dernier qui lui poserait certainement des questions.

La sorcière devait le retrouver dans quatre heures et plus le temps avançait plus la jeune femme regrettait d'avoir accepté ce rendez-vous qui causera la mort du frère de Jo. Plongée dans ses pensées, Bonnie se ressaisit tentant en vain de se convaincre que tout irait bien, qu'après tout serait enfin fini mais la métisse se rappelait avoir dit ça plusieurs fois pendant deux ans et rien ne semblait s'améliorer.

La métisse n'avait ni l'envie ni la motivation nécessaire pour continuer, à vrai dire elle ne savait même plus vraiment pourquoi elle y allait si n'est que pour rendre service au groupe dans lequel cette dernière essayait de trouver sa place sans réellement y arriver.

Pendant le trajet que Bonnie faisait à pieds, cette dernière repensa aux paroles de Kai lors de leur dernière conversation. Les propos du sorciers l'avait mise hors d'elle mais admettait maintenant qu'il n'avait pas complètement tort. Celle-ci ne s'accrochait pas au groupe mais à ses amis qui en faisaient partis car la métisse avait trouvée en eux une famille qu'elle n'avait plus depuis la perte de sa grand-mère.

La jeune femme prit une grand inspiration en attendant l'arrivée du sorcier tant redouté puis réfléchit à ce qu'elle allait pouvoir bien lui dire pour expliquer ce soudain revirement, chose qui serait loin d'être facile, Kai était aussi impitoyable qu'intelligent et difficilement manipulable. Dans quel pétrin la métisse s'était encore fourrée?

L'étudiante trop absorbée par des idées noires qui lui venaient en tête n'avait même pas remarquée la présence de Kai, qui se tenait derrière elle sans dire un seul mot, se contentant tout simplement de l'observer. Le leader du clan Gemini repensa au baiser qu'ils étaient sur le point d'échanger au bistro et à ce que cela aurait donné sans l' interruption du serveur.

\- Kai! Tu m'as fait peur! Tu es là depuis quand? Demanda la sorcière surprise!

\- Quelques secondes! Te voir aussi rêveuse est très flatteur, Bonnie! J'ignorais que j'occupais toute tes pensées!

\- Evite de prendre tes propres rêves pour la réalité!

\- Rester dans le déni ne sert à rien, Bonnie! C'est seulement une perte de temps qui te donne l'illusion que tu peux échapper à l'inévitable!

\- Sauf que moi je ne suis pas dans le déni, mais la réalité!

\- Si tu le dis! Alors? Quelle est la raison de ce changement d'avis? Ne m'avais-tu pas fait clairement comprendre que tu ne voulais plus jamais me revoir?

Bonnie resta silencieuse.

\- Je vois! Vous vous êtes brouillées Elena et toi!

La jeune Bennett se contenta d'hocher la tête en guise de réponse qu'elle savait mensongère.

\- Enfin! Dit-il! Tu as fini par ouvrir les yeux! Tu en as mis du temps mais mieux vaux tard que jamais! Allez viens! Tu me raconteras ça plut tard!

-Où est ce qu'on va?

\- A la plage! J'espère que tu as pris un maillot avec toi parce qu'on va à la plage!

\- Non! Mais je suppose que l'on trouvera un magasin où je pourrais m'en acheter!

\- Bien-sûr! Répondit le sorcier!

 **°*§*§*°**

De leur côté, les Salvadore accompagnés de Jane Parker et Miguel s'étaient réunis dans un café pour une mise au point, afin que rien ne manque et que tout marche comme prévu. Tandis que les filles sortirent de leur dortoir, ces dernières tombèrent sur Matt. Le jeune homme paraissait inquiet et pour cause: Jo avait disparue!

\- Es-tu sûr de ce que tu dis? Peut-être qu'elle est tout simplement occupée! Elle finira par te rappeler, il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter! Le rassura la brune!

\- Je l'ai appelé trois pendant le midi puis maintenant et je n'ai toujours pas de réponse, ce n'est pas normal!

\- Ecoute nous devons rejoindre Damon et Stefan tout de suite mais si elle ne te donne toujours pas de nouvelles tu nous appelles, d'accord? Je suis sûre que Jo va bien! Tu n'as aucune raison de t'en faire!

\- Qu'est ce tu en sais?

\- Matt nous n'avons plus n'avons plus le temps! Nous devons partir! Répondit Elena!

\- T'a-t-elle laissé un message? Demanda Caroline!

\- Non, justement! J'ai parlé avec une étudiante avec qui, Jo suit les mêmes cours! Elle m'a dit que Jo s'était absentée depuis le matin! Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de louper les cours sans raisons! Je tombe systématiquement sur son répondeur et ne répond à aucun de mes messages!

\- En effet ce n'est pas normal! Dit la blonde!

\- Je suis désolée, Matt mais nous devons y aller tout de suite! On verra cela plus tard!

\- Vous m'avez l'air bien pressé! Qui y a-t-il de si urgent au point de ne pas vérifier si ma petite amie aille bien? Interrogea le blond!

\- S'il te plait, Matt! Ce n'est pas le moment!

\- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question!

\- Nous avons trouvé un moyen de débarrasser ce monde d'un monstre psychopathe! Et nous n'avons pas le droit de louper cette chance!

\- Ce monstre c'est Kai! Devina Matt!

\- Tout à fait! Si cette ordure est enfin éliminée, il ne fera plus de mal à personne!

\- Tu ne fais pas ça pour les autres, Elena, mais pour toi même! C'est uniquement la vengeance qui te motive et rien d'autre!

\- De quel droit te permets-tu de me dire ça? Ce monstre a tué un tas de gens et il continuera si personne ne l'arrête mais ce détail là n'a pas l'air de te déranger on dirait!

\- Tu ne cherches pas à l'éliminer à cause du danger qu'il représente pour les autres mais pour te venger de ce qu'il t'a fait subir! Et cette soif de vengeance est devenue plus importante que tout le reste! Lâcha son ami en colère! Y compris la vie de ma copine!

\- Ce n'est pas le moment pour discuter! Nous avons un sorcier à détruire! Répondit Elena pour mettre fin à la discussion! a plus tard Matt!

La vampire partie avec Caroline, laissant Matt seul au milieu du couloir.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre **22: L'Expression.**

Bonnie avait finalement pu trouver un maillot à sa taille, étant passés dans une boutique situé sur place l'étudiante opta pour un deux pièces de couleurs vert puis passa à la caisse.

Après avoir payée son achat, la métisse rejoignit le sorcier qui l'attendait à l'extérieur impatient de la voir dans son maillot juste avant de commencer l'activité qu'ils allaient tous deux commencer. Le soleil brillait sous un ciel bleu sans le moindre nuage dans les parages, un temps idéal si l'on souhaitait s'allonger sur la plage pour bronzer.

Tandis que chacun se préparait dans sa cabine respective, Bonnie fût la première à sortir un peu mal à l'aise non à cause de son bikini dans lequel la jeune femme s'y sentait bien mais de celui qui l'accompagnait, ce dernier n'allait pas se priver de la scruter de la tête aux pieds tout en commentant sur son physique, ce qui se passa malheureusement dès qu'il sorti à son tour, le regard du sorcier fixait son visage avant d'atterrir sur sa poitrine puis ses hanches qu'il prenait le temps d'inspecter en adressant un sourire provocateur à la sorcière. L'étudiante essayait de n'y prêter aucune attention même si cela semblait difficile car le jeune Parker ne faisait preuve d'aucune discrétion et la métisse de son côté avait de plus en plus de mal à détourner ses yeux de la mer afin d'éviter le torse nu du leader du clan Gemini qui ne lui avait pas échappée, ni ses muscles biens dessinés.

Les deux sorciers se mirent en tenue pour commencer leur activité.

\- As-tu déjà fait du kitesurf? Demanda Kai!

\- Non! Jamais! Avoua la métisse! C'est la première fois!

\- Ne t'inquiète pas! Si tu perds l'équilibre, je te rattraperai! Dit-il avec malice!

Une fois prête l'étudiante avança prudemment sur l'eau essayant de maintenir son équilibre sur la planche tout en s'accrochant au cerf-volant qui la faisait fortement penchée sur le côté si bien qu'elle restait accroupie de peur de perdre pied. N'ayant jamais pratiqué cette activité, la sorcière avait vraiment du mal à trouvé un bon équilibre et ses fesses semblaient avoir pris la place de sa planche. Son semblable lui surfait comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie et jeta un coup d'oeil vers l'étudiante avant de la rejoindre en éclatant de rire.

\- Je suis nulle au kitesurf! Se plaignit la jeune femme déjà lassée, non pas de l'activité qu'elle trouvait superbe mais de ses multiples maladresses dû au manque de pratique!

\- Tu abandonnes déjà? Répondit le sorcier! Quel manque de patience!

\- Facile à dire pour toi! Tu sembles pratiquer ça depuis pas mal de temps!

\- Oui mais c'était avant mon emprisonnement!

\- Possible! Mais on oublie pas!

\- C'est vrai! Reconnu Kai!

\- Bon! Si nous interrompions pour manger quelque chose! Proposa-t-il en apercevant une petite restauration à quelques mètres!

La sorcière accepta immédiatement en hochant la tête puis le suivit mais à peine arrivé cette dernière entendit son portable sonner dans son sac, qu'elle se dépêcha d'ouvrir afin de répondre à l'appel. Bonnie tomba sur Matt dont elle perçue sans peine une grande inquiétude rien qu'au son de la voix du jeune homme. Son ami lui avertit qu'il ignorait où se trouvait Jo et n'arrivait pas à la contacter sur son portable. Une révélation qui inquiéta aussitôt Bonnie sachant que cela ne ressemblait pas du tout à son amie de disparaître comme ça sans que personne arrive à la joindre.

Voyant la réaction de Bonnie au téléphone, Kai compris qu'il se passait quelque chose.

\- Qu'est ce qui ce passe? Demanda-t-il!

Et merde! Que devait-elle faire à présent? Cela n'était pas prévu! Son rôle était de distraire Kai le temps que ses amis mettent leur plan en application.

\- Alors?

\- Ta soeur a disparu! Répondit cette dernière!

\- Comment ça?

\- Personne ne sait où elle se trouve et elle reste injoignable! Où tu vas? Demanda Bonnie en le voyant se lever!

\- Faire un sort de localisation, viens!

Arrivé dans un endroit discret à l'abris des regards, le sorcier tenta de localiser sa soeur mais sans succès. Pour lui il n'y avait plus un doute: Josette avait été enlevée!

\- Vous? S'étonna Jo en voyant les frères Salvadore entrer dans sa chambre d'où elle était prisonnière.

\- Crois-moi quand je te dis que c'est à contre coeur que nous faisons ça! Lui dit Damon! Mais nous devons éliminer ton frère! Et c'est la seule option possible qui s'offre à nous!

* * *

\- Vous avez collaboré avec ma mère! Conclu rapidement la sorcière!

\- Oui. Répondit le vampire! Et ne vas surtout pas croire que l'avis ou la réaction de ton petit ami a la moindre importance pour nous, chérie! Tout ce qui compte est la mort certaine de ton jumeau démoniaque!

\- Il n'est pas le seul à l'être! Kai ne change pas sa personnalité dans le but de plaire à une fille! Rétorqua Jo! Ton humanité apparente de façade n'est là que pour éviter qu'Elena te haïsse! Ce que tu peux être pathétique!

Le vampire fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas se jeter sur cette morveuse et la mettre morceaux comme elle le mérite car cela allait contre les plans de sa mère, puis cette dernière allait mourir de toute façon, il était donc inutile de perdre du temps avec elle.

\- Profite de tes derniers instants qu'ils te restent! Se contenta-t-il de répondre froidement!

Au bout de quelques secondes, Damon sorti de la pièce en fermant la porte derrière lui.

De nouveau seule la jumelle de Kaï regardait autour d'elle espérant trouver quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider mais en vain, Jo se rendit compte que c'était sans espoir. Sa dernière pensée fût Matt, son petit ami qui ne la reverrait jamais puis Bonnie la seule amie qu'elle avait à Mystic-Falls. Tandis que la sorcière tentait tant bien que mal à accepter son sort une colère lui vint soudainement. Pourquoi l'avoir fait revenir à la vie si c'était pour se faire à nouveau tuer?

\- _Tu me déçois, Josette! Moi qui pensait que ta relation avec ton nouveau petit ami te rendrait plus courageuse!_

 _-_ Kaï? Comment...

\- _Comme il m'était impossible de te localiser, j'ai décidé d'entrer en contact télépathique avec toi et ça a l'air d'avoir marché! On dirait que ta mère souhaite te tuer à nouveau, comme d'habitude! Quand comprendras-tu qu'elle ne changera jamais, même si tu es sa préférée? Ta maman fera toujours passer les intérêts du clan avant tout y compris toi! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu te laisse attendrir par ses douces paroles, Sysy?_

\- Es-tu là pour m'aider où tout simplement prendre plaisir à me voir souffrir, encore par ta faute? Rétorqua sa soeur!

 _\- Finalement je ferait mieux de te laisser ici! Répondit son frère!_

 _-_ Pourquoi es-tu venu?

\- _Serait-ce ta manière à toi de me supplier de te sortir des griffes de ta vilaine maman? Taquina ce dernier!_

 _-_ C'est aussi la tienne, que tu le veuilles ou non!

\- _Ma chère Sysy, je n'ai jamais eu de parent! Seulement des géniteurs! Répondit son jumeau de manière si calme et détachée que Jo se mit soudainement à l'envier! Car la brune savait que ses parents ne pouvaient plus l'atteindre, contrairement à elle qui resterait malgré tout affectée._

 _-_ Regarde _derrière toi!_

La sorcière se retourna instinctivement et vit deux pierres noirs qui n'étaient pourtant pas présentes avant.

\- _Ce sont tes clefs de sortie! Jette s'en une au sol et cela annulera le sort mis en place par ta mère!_

 _-_ Comment puisqu...

- _Ah oui! Bonnie a eu le temps de rompre le sort de paralysie! Tu peux bouger maintenant!_

 _-_ Pourquoi m'aides-tu? Espères-tu encore pouvoir fusionner avec moi au cas où les jeunes jumeaux qu'elle a trouvé fusionneraient?

 _\- Au lieu de parler tu devrais plutôt te dépêcher de sortir, avant que ta mère ou l'un de ses complices ne revienne! Répondit froidement son frère!_

La jeune femme n'attendit pas une seule seconde pour jeter la pierre suivante au pieds de la porte d'entrée puis, en moins une mis deux fût libre de quitter cette prison.


End file.
